


Dumbasses Want More Action

by MicrosuedeMouse



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crona uses they/them pronouns, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Multi, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Other, Pregnancy, Weddings, chatfic, or they were until the tags decided to reorder themselves??, ships are tagged in order of appearance not prominence, teenage nonsense, this fic has a tenuous relationship with canon, too many friendships to be worth tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosuedeMouse/pseuds/MicrosuedeMouse
Summary: Group chat and text logs from DWMA before, during, and immediately after Marie Mjolnir and Franken Stein's wedding.--Tsu ✿Black☆Star, please...I don't want Maka to kill you...Beretta Babeshe did already try to murder me today, soyabe carefulBLACK☆STARIm not worriedIm invinciblealso Maka couldnt hurt me if she wanted to, she loves me too muchMaka has books to readdon't push your luck
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Crona/Death the Kid, Kim Diehl/Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein, One-Sided Ox Ford/Kim Diehl, Sid Barett/Mira Nygus, Spartoi friendships, Wes Evans/Liz Thompson (mild/implied)
Comments: 114
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic back before I even knew chatfics were a thing - sometime in July of '19, according to the dates on the files - and recently rediscovered my WIPs of the first three chapters. I decided I really liked what I was doing with it, and it would be fun to keep writing! I don't know exactly how many chapters it'll work out to, but I do have a defined plan for the story arc, so I promise this is going somewhere, haha.
> 
> Screen names and chat titles should be self-explanatory, I think, but let me know if anything doesn't seem obvious at first glance. I can include a legend in the notes somewhere if need be.
> 
> Also: this isn't strictly canon-compliant. Shinigami is still alive; Crona is both alive _and_ not trapped on the moon. (I just wanna let the kids be kids! And together! And happy!) It's been a while since I last read/watched SE so hopefully I don't get any other details egregiously wrong, hah, but those ones are intentional. |D

**femme fatales** ☆

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Help help help help!

 **patti cake**  
whaaaaaaaaaat!!!! whats wrong tsu

 **Beretta Babe**  
girl r u ok

 **Tsu** **✿**  
I am NOT!

 **Maka has books to read**  
Tsubaki, what’s going on??

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Guys I’m panicking!  
Um!  
Black☆Star, um… kind of kissed me?

 **Beretta Babe**  
GIRL WHAT

 **patti cake**  
hahaha no way, rly????

 **Beretta Babe**  
GET ITTTTTT

 **Maka has books to read**  
WOMAN YOU BETTER NOT BE KIDDING

 **Beretta Babe**  
I mean personally I like em taller but otherwise… damn girl

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Oh my god Liz, please, I’m freaking out here!  
Maka I’m not kidding.  
I am PANICKING.

 **patti cake**  
y??? hes a cutie n u guys r perfect 4 each other  
b star n tsu tsu sittin in a tree…

 **Maka has books to read**  
Tsubaki we need more info ASAP or we cannot help you out here  
Why are you freaking out?

 **Tsu** **✿** **  
**I don’t know?? I didn’t expect it and it just happened and I took off???

 **Beretta Babe**  
WAIT YOU RAN AWAY?  
woman wtfffff

 **Maka has books to read**  
Tsubaki… listen no one is more grossed out at the idea of kissing Black*Star than I am, and if you say the word I will Maka Chop him from clean across the city, but…  
Well.  
Aren’t you like, basically in love with him?

 **Tsu** **✿**  
adfasdfasdfasdf

 **patti cake**  
oh wow tsu nvr keysmashes  
she rly is freakin out

 **Maka has books to read**  
I know you hate admitting it but if HE kissed YOU I feel like you can calm down a bit  
It seems like you might be in the clear at this point

 **Tsu** **✿**  
I just! I don’t know! It was so unexpected!!  
We were just studying and I helped him understand something and he just… got this huge smile on his face and said “you’re the best!” and leaned across the table and KISSED me!  
And I didn’t know what to do so I made some excuse about going to the bathroom and left!!

 **Beretta Babe**  
wait were u at home? where are u now? girl omg, that boy’s gonna be so confused

 **Tsu** **✿**  
I’m on the bus! I don’t even know which route, I just hopped on the first one I saw!  
Hang on a second.  
Okay it’s the 34, so I guess I could get off at campus?? And take the 5 back home…??

 **patti cake**  
i feel like ur avoidin makas point rn

 **Maka has books to read**  
Patti’s right  
Tsubaki listen this pains me to say but you should definitely turn around  
Go back home  
And tell that idiot that you wanna make out with him

 **Tsu** **✿**  
I have no idea how to say that to him??? Oh my god, Maka.

 **Beretta Babe _  
_**imo don’t even bother talking. just jump him. he won’t say no, I promise u that. ** _  
_**also, report back afterwards ** _  
_**I wanna know if those abs are as hard as they look

 **Maka has books to read**  
Liz I swear to SHINIGAMI HIMSELF if you say one more word on this subject I will personally end your life

 **Beretta Babe**  
listen Maka I know he’s dumb but u’ve seen the guy, right? ur allowed to admit u can appreciate a good beefcake.

 **Maka has books to read**  
I WAS RAISED WITH HIM  
SINCE BIRTH!!!  
HE’S BASICALLY MY BROTHER LIZ

 **Beretta Babe**  
ok so u have a ripped brother. sry but he’s a little bit hot. don’t shoot the messenger hon

 **patti cake**  
tsu r u still there? did u die

 **Tsu** **✿**  
…  
Do you guys really think that if I went back there and apologized he’d understand?

 **Maka has books to read**  
Obviously?  
Black*Star can’t stay mad to save his life, you know that  
Plus even if he COULD, he could never be upset with YOU

 **Beretta Babe**  
Tsu have u seen ur own tits? NO man could stay mad at u.

 **Maka has books to read**  
LIZ, PLEASE  
Tsubaki, if you told him you panicked bc it was unexpected and you have feelings for him, I’m like 99% sure he’ll just start kicking himself for freaking you out  
I’m betting he just thought it’d be nbd bc he assumed you knew how he felt

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Um?  
How HE feels?

 **patti cake**  
ooooooooo  
u3u

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Maka? What do you mean??

 **Maka has books to read**  
Ughhhh like I said, he’s like my brother  
Just go talk to him  
Please

 **Beretta Babe**  
or skip talking! we won’t judge u, promiseee ;)

 **_Maka has books to read_ ** _has gone offline_

 **patti cake**  
sis i can hear maka coming 4 u from here

 **Beretta Babe**  
lmaoo ya I should prob hide  
Tsubaki ily go get some byeeeeeee

 **_Beretta Babe_ ** _has gone offline_

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Patti I actually don’t know if I can do this.

 **patti cake**  
of course u can!  
ur the hottest/bravest/coolest girl i kno

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Black☆Star is so important to me! What if I mess up? Or chicken out again? Or what if I totally misunderstood this whole kiss thing??

 **patti cake**  
lol im p sure u didnt misunderstand  
b star luvs uuuuu  
u 2 r a perf couple

 **Tsu** **✿**  
But we’re best friends and such a good team! I don’t wanna mess that up. :(

 **patti cake**  
omg just go home n make out w him tsu!!!  
ur soulmatessssss  
also i can hear liz screamin i shud go make sure maka doesnt kill her irl  
good luck tsu ily!!!

 **_patti cake_ ** _has gone offline_

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Oh gosh… I guess I’ll go home and talk to him. I hope you guys are right. Fingers crossed!  
...  
Also, Maka, please don’t kill Liz.

* * *

**Spart(b)ois**

**BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
hahaha fuck guys

 **piano man**  
what did you do now

 **KID**  
Should I be concerned?

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
I think I fucked up but like, idek how this time

 **Kilik is killin it**  
dude just tell us what happened

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
I kissed Tsubaki

 **Kilik is killin it**  
sick, don’t see the problem yet

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
ya the problem is she like, ran away after

 **KID**  
Wait, did you kiss her without her permission!?

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
she like, turned red and said sth about going to the bathroom or sth and then just ran out of the goddamn apartment  
I mean ya Kid I GUESS but I thought that shit was supposed to be romantic or sth??

 **piano man**  
you fucking idiot, oh my god

 **Kilik is killin it**  
buddy… i wanna be able to give u props here but… what soul said tbh

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
WHAT DID I DO WRONG

 **KID**  
You kissed her without her consent, Black☆Star! You can’t just do something like that! Of course she’s upset!

 **Kilik is killin it**  
ok cool it for a sec there sir lancelot  
just bc ur into someone who’d combust if u touched em without fair warning doesn’t mean that’s everyone’s problem

 **KID**  
…Kilik, what are you implying?

 **Kilik is killin it**  
nuthin

 **piano man**  
yeahh Kilik is right  
(on both counts, but we’re talking about Black*Star and Tsubaki right now)  
Black*Star that shit would fly with some girls but like… this is Tsubaki

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
please get to the point man, Im worried here

 **piano man**  
seriously, how can you understand her so well and also be such a total dumbass about her  
dude if you haven’t told Tsubaki that you like her, she doesn’t know

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
…but she MUST know?  
like  
its not a secret. its… never been a secret?

 **KID**  
Oh dear. I didn’t realise you were THIS stupid, Black☆Star.  
I assumed you’d at least do things in order.

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
what does in order even MEAN

 **Kilik is killin it**  
lollll come on dude

 **piano man**  
I can’t believe I have to spell this out, for YOU of all people  
Tsubaki is a really emotional person. you KNOW this. and she’s shy and gentle and cautious. kissing her out of absolutely nowhere is OBVIOUSLY gonna freak her out, bc she doesn’t know WHY you’re doing it

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
ok, so youre seriously telling me she doesnt know?

 **piano man**  
YEAH MAN I AM

 **KID**  
Black☆Star, I don’t think Tsubaki would EVER assume your feelings without tangible evidence. Especially because she cares so deeply about you.

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
so is that why shes not answering my texts?  
bc she actually seriously doesnt know why I kissed her?

 **Kilik is killin it**  
bud as far as she knows u just kissed her bc ur a horndog  
or like, she thinks it was somehow a just-friends kiss, or sumn  
if i know tsubaki she’s already come up with all kinds of ways she could’ve misunderstood this by now

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
dammit

 **piano man**  
yeah dude you’re stupid  
on the plus side I’m pretty sure this is totally salvageable if you just talk to her about it

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
cool guys dont talk about their feelings, they ACT on them >:(

 **piano man**  
what are you, five???

 **KID**  
You ABSOLUTELY need to talk to her, Black☆Star. Apologize for your actions and let her know how you feel and how you’d like to make up for your behaviour! You owe her that much.

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
ughhhhhhh ya ya I know, youre right  
Im an idiot, I get it  
Ill fix it  
I wish shed answer my texts, fuck

 **KID**  
I have to go, I can hear Liz screaming…

 **_KID_ ** _has gone offline_

 **Kilik is killin it**  
lmaoo what

 **_KID_ ** _is now online_

 **KID**  
Okay, actually, I can hear Liz screaming and ALSO another person… and it sounds like Maka. Soul, do you know where she is?

 **piano man**  
wait, really? I thought she was at the library

 **KID**  
Hm.

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
Im still worried about my own problem here but also wtf is going on over there

 **KID**  
Well, I’m not sure, but I can hear Patti now too. She’s laughing, so maybe the situation isn’t so bad? Then again, she laughs at a lot of things…

 **piano man**  
do you still think Maka is there, or?

 **KID**  
I can hear the commotion, but I can’t figure out where the hell it is.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
if u can hear someone but u can’t find them, ur house is way too goddamn big

 **KID**  
I must be getting closer. And yes, Soul, it must be Maka – I just heard Patti shout “Maka, don’t kill her!”  
So that’s a little bit worrying.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
i have a lot of questions

 **KID**  
I think I’ve found them. Gotta go.

 **_KID_ ** _has gone offline_

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
ya I have some questions too tbh  
OH BUT THEY CAN WAIT  
I THINK TSUBAKIS HOME WISH ME LUCK TTYL

 **_BLACK_ ** **_☆_ ** **_STAR_ ** _has gone offline_

 **Kilik is killin it**  
think he’ll manage it?

 **piano man**  
yeah, they’ll be okay. he’s always been a lucky bastard that way. plus Tsubaki is head over heels for him anyway, so…

 **Kilik is killin it**  
tru  
i gotta make dinner for the twins, pce

 **_Kilik is killin it_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_oxfrd_ ** _is now online_

 **oxfrd**  
HOW DID I MISS THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION???

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Soul**  
Maka, are you committing a murder?  
Without me?

 **Soul**  
Your silence better mean it’s going well.

 **Soul**  
At least let me know when you need a getaway ride. I’ll help you hide the body.

 **Maka**  
Sorry. Yes. It was time for Liz to go.

 **Soul**  
I trust your judgment. You get away clean?

 **Maka**  
Unfortunately, Kid intervened. I think I managed to make my point though.  
Have you spoken to Black*Star today?

 **Soul**  
Yeah, he’s an idiot. I assume Tsubaki talked to you?

 **Maka**  
Mhm. As much as I question her taste, I do hope they’ll work this out.

 **Soul**  
They will. We both know they could never stay mad at each other.

 **Maka**  
Yeah…  
Damn, I’m exhausted. That getaway ride still on offer?

 **Soul**  
Hah, sure. You still at Kid’s place? I can be there in five.

 **Maka**  
Sure. I’ll meet you out front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dumbasses Want More Action**

**BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
exciting news, everybody!  
Tsubaki and I are… OFFICIALLY DATING  
please, hold your applause

 **piano man**  
see, I told you it'd be fine

 **Maka has books to read**  
Gross  
(I mean I'm happy for you guys, but also… gross)

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
Maka, the only reason youre immune to my manly charms is youre basically my sister  
otherwise youd totally get it 

**Maka has books to read**  
oh sweet jesus

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Black☆Star, please…  
I don't want Maka to kill you…

 **Beretta Babe**  
she did already try to murder me today, so  
ya  
be careful

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
Im not worried  
Im invincible  
also Maka couldnt hurt me if she wanted to, she loves me too much

 **Maka has books to read**  
don't push your luck

 **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok**  
oh wow! congratulations you two

 **Kilik is killin it**  
niceee  
we always knew u kids would get together eventually

 **tanuki grl $$**  
oh my death finallyyyyy

 **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok**  
I DONT UNDERSTAND YOUR TASTE BLACK STAR BUT AT LEAST YOUVE LOCKED DOWN THOSE COOKING SKILLS FOR LIFE  
sorry about him

 **patti cake**  
lolololol  
told u ud b fine, tsu!

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Yeah, you did. :) Thanks Patti!

 **oxfrd**  
True love wins again!!  
I'm so HAPPY for you both!!  
Your dedication to one another is inspiring!!!

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
lmao thanks dude

 **KID**  
I hope you've learned a lesson about clear communication today, Black☆Star.

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR  
** ya ya we figured it out, its all good Kid

 **Tsu** **✿**  
He was actually very sweet about everything, and explained himself very well! You don't need to worry, Kid. He just took me by surprise earlier.

 **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok**  
wait, i feel like i'm missing something  
were you all talking about this earlier?

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
ya, I was talking to the guys and Tsubaki was talking to the girls… it was a whole thing

 **Maka has books to read**  
Oh my goodness… Crona, is this the only chat you're in??

 **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok**  
y… yes?

 **KID**  
Oh, no. Crona, I'm so sorry - we all assumed you were in the girls' chat! We thought Maka would've added you to that one!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
hold up, “girls’ chat”? me and Jackie aren’t in any other chats either! >:(

 **Maka has books to read**  
Oh my god, I feel so badly  
I didn't know if you'd want to be in the girls' chat, Crona, and I meant to ask but I totally forgot  
–Kim, we should’ve added you and Jackie ages ago too  
Liz started a chat with Patti, Tsubaki, and me sometime before we were all in Spartoi and we’ve just kept using it  
I’m so sorry we’ve been leaving all of you out all this time! I’ll add you all ASAP

 **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok**  
oh… it's okay, i understand  
HAHA! CRONA I ALWAYS SAID YOUR WEIRDNESS WOULD END UP WITH YOU BEING LEFT OUT  
ignore him, i'm not upset  
i can see how this would happen  
i'm happy just to be in this chat, though!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
sick. love 2 b included  
(Jackie cba to get her phone out but she says: congrats to Tsubaki & B*Star, and thx to Maka)

 **KID**  
Would you like me to add you to our chat too, though, Crona? We wouldn't mind!

 **Kilik is killin it**  
heheheh

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it's Ragnarok**  
oh gosh, that's really kind of you both…!  
you don't have to  
also, um, what does ‘cba’ mean…?

 **tanuki grl $$**  
lmaoo sorry Crona  
cba = can’t be assed

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
oh, okay… i’d never seen that one before… thank you Kim

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Well, we don't want you to feel left out or anything! We love you. :)

 **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok  
** aah, i'm really flattered  
i mean... if it's not an inconvenience to anyone, i'd love that

 **KID**  
It's no inconvenience at all, Crona. We'd be happy to add you.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
petition for ragnarok to get off crona's account, tho  
if he wants to be included he has to get his own

 **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok**  
BUT I DONT HAVE MY OWN PHONE OR COMPUTER  
WHERE WOULD I KEEP THEM

 **patti cake**  
couldnt u put a phone in cronas pocket???

 **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok**  
CRONA DOESNT HAVE POCKETS IN ANY OF THEIR CLOTHES  
THEY CARRY THEIR OWN PHONE AROUND IN THEIR HAND  
BESIDES WHO WOULD PAY MY BILL  
IM BROKE  
he has a point… Marie pays for my phone right now but… i don't think she'd wanna pay for one for him…  
EXACTLY  
BESIDES USING CRONAS PHONE IS MORE FUN

* * *

**Kilik Rung**

**Kid**  
If you say anything in the chat to make Crona uncomfortable, or if you imply anything untoward, I will not hesitate to remove you from the conversation.  
And/or end your life. 

**Kilik**  
fuckin rude, man  
why'd we even let u have mod status

 **Kid**  
Because it was the only way I was willing to even participate in a group chat with all of you… 

**Kilik**  
savage  
u know i wouldn't actually say anything, right? i'm not a total asshole

 **Kilik**  
…u do know that, right??

* * *

**femme fatales** **☆**

 **_Maka has books to read_ ** _added **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok** , **tanuki grl $$** , and **Jax** to the conversation_

 **Maka has books to read**  
There we go! Long overdue.

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
thank you Maka! you’re always so nice to me…

 **tanuki grl $$**  
nice nice

 **Maka has books to read**  
you’re welcome Crona! I’m sorry it took so long.

 **patti cake**  
welcom 2 da party zone uwu

 **Maka has books to read**  
OH and while we’re at it

 **_Maka has books to read_ ** _has renamed the conversation **what happens in the group chat stays in the group chat**_

 **Beretta Babe**  
wow Maka, generic convo name much???  
what was wrong with mine???

 **Maka has books to read**  
Well Crona’s not a ‘femme,’ so it wasn’t accurate any more :)

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
i mean… i’m not really bothered by it…

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Maka’s wanted to rename this chat since the beginning, Liz, you know that. Crona just provided a convenient excuse… :P

 **Beretta Babe**  
omg that’s true  
so rude!!

 **Maka has books to read**  
the mistake in the French has been bothering me for OVER A YEAR  
it would be FEMMES FATALE, LIZ

 **Beretta Babe**  
omg Maka NO ONE CARESSSS

 **Maka has books to read**  
I CARE!!!

 **Jax**  
honestly it would’ve bugged me too

 **patti cake**  
:o!!! jackie speaks!!!  
u nvr do that in the dwma chat!!!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
yeah that’ll be the only thing she says here for weeks  
she’s really more of a lurker

 **_Jax_ ** _has gone offline_

 **tanuki grl $$**  
told you

 **Beretta Babe**  
ugh fine  
but as soon as someone comes up with a better name we’re getting rid of “what happens in the group chat stays in the group chat” bc that’s super lame

 **Maka has books to read**  
fine by me. as long as it makes some kind of grammatical sense.  
anyway I told Soul I’d help him make dinner, so I’ll talk to you guys later

 **_Maka has books to read_ ** _has gone offline_

 **tanuki grl $$**  
aww, they’re so domestic  
although. on the subject of dinner. I am super hungry

 **patti cake**  
ooo kim u like eggs rite?? kid is takin me n liz 2 get bfast 4 dinner tn  
u n jackie shud come!!!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
…Kid’s treat?

 **Beretta Babe**  
I mean. we can totally bully him into paying for u  
it’s not like he can’t afford it

 **tanuki grl $$**  
then hell yeah, we are IN  
where we going??

 **Beretta Babe**  
meet us at death city diner in like 20 min!!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
already omw

 **_tanuki grl $$_ ** _has gone offline_ **  
**

* * *

**Liz Thompson**

**Liz**  
girl spill  
I wanna hear alllll abt those washboard abs

 **Tsubaki  
** Oh my god, Liz. Are you trying to get killed AGAIN?

 **Liz**  
I am TEXTING U. Maka will NEVER KNOW.

 **Tsubaki**  
Don't stake your life on that!!  
Maka knows a LOT of things she shouldn't know. 

**Liz**  
ur just trying to change the subject, aren't u  
listen... u don't have to be embarrassed. I just wanna know ur needs are being taken care of/live vicariously thru u a lil bit

 **Tsubaki  
** sdgasfgsd Liz we just figured this out like an HOUR ago!

 **Liz**  
that's loads of time

 **Tsubaki  
** FOR WHAT?

 **Liz**  
don't pretend ur less horny than me


	3. Chapter 3

**_✿_ ** **_ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ_ ** **_✿_ ** _added **Azusa-sensei** , **-Mira-** , **Maka has books to read** , **Tsu**_ **_✿_ ** _, **Beretta Babe** , **patti cake** , **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok** , **tanuki grl $$** , and **Jax** to the conversation_

**_✿_ ** **_ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ_ ** **_✿_ ** _has renamed the conversation **WEDDING PLANNNNS**_

**✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
C:

 **Maka has books to read**  
Wait… Really?

 **patti cake**  
hahahaha no wayyyyyyyyy

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
YUP! FRANKEN PROPOSED!

 **-Mira-**  
Was he… under duress? 

**✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
What!? No, of course not!!

 **Azusa-sensei**  
Interesting…

 **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok**  
he talked to me about it the other day actually… he just wanted to make Marie happy…  
he doesn't really care about marriage himself…  
but he knew it was what she always wanted… plus there's the baby coming…

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
WHAT? DID HE REALLY SAY THAT?  
I'M CRYING ALL OVER AGAINNNNN

 **Crona // if it's all caps it's Ragnarok**  
oh no!!! i'm so sorry Marie!!!

 **Maka has books to read**  
Don't worry Crona, it's because she's happy  
Congratulations Marie, that's very exciting!

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Yeah, we're all really happy for you!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
Crazy to imagine Dr. Stein proposing, but that’s really sweet, actually??  
Anyway Ms. Mjolnir this is awesome, congrats!

 **Beretta Babe**  
do you really want all of us to help plan…?

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
Well, yeah!  
Basically I made this chat because I don't have a lot of women in my life but I absolutely want all of you to be part of the big day! I've dreamt of the perfect wedding for years and what's most important to me is that Franken and I are surrounded by people we love.

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Oh wow Marie, that's so sweet of you!

 **patti cake**  
i wanna help plan a wedding!!! wahooooo!!!

 **Beretta Babe**  
aw yeah I'm totally down, that's so cute! I’m so flattered you’re including us even though we’re just your students! :’) ♡♡

 **-Mira-**  
I have to admit, I'm surprised.  
But of course I'm willing to help however I can.

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿  
** You’re my students, but you’re totally family, too! We’ve been through way too much together not to be!

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
Liz, Marie talks about how much she loves you guys all the time…  
i mean, she loves all her students, but she definitely talks about the spartoi unit the most…  
YEAH SHE TOTALLY PLAYS FAVOURITES  
PROBABLY NOT COOL FOR A TEACHER  
sorry, i’ll try to keep him away from this chat…

 **Beretta Babe**  
omg awwwwww!! ♡♡♡♡

 **Azusa-sensei**  
Marie, we should probably discuss some of your teaching practices.

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿  
** Or we could not do that  
Since this conversation is for talking about my wedding :)  
Besides, it’s summerrrrr! I’m not a teacher right now and they’re not my students!!

 **-Mira-**  
Azusa, I see where you’re coming from, but it’s not worth it.  
It came up when Black*Star enrolled – at first Shinigami really tried to hammer it in with Sid: “at school you’re his teacher, not his father!”

 **tanuki grl $$**  
Ooh… yeah, that didn’t last very long

 **-Mira-**  
Exactly. Shinigami loves healthy family relationships so much he gave up on that one pretty fast.  
Luckily Sid started to learn, but still.  
I mean, look at the way Spirit treats Maka in classes. And Crona lives with Marie and Stein, now, so that’s another family group…

 **Azusa-sensei**  
You make a good point. DWMA is a cesspit of nepotism.

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
Wedding :) Plannnnnnns :)

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Of course! What kinds of things do you want our help with, Marie?

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
Ah! WELL.  
It’s actually gonna be held at the school, we already spoke to Shinigami about that  
And we’re gonna do it this summer because I don’t wanna be incredibly pregnant in my wedding pictures…  
So between the timeline and Franken kind of wanting to keep the costs down, I was hoping to get help with things like decorating, food, music, stuff like that… I have so many decisions to make and details to work out and I KNOW Franken won’t have strong opinions on most of it so I need some help at least narrowing things down hehe  
I’ll get his thoughts on most of the final decisions but if you all can help me organise things that would be amaaazinggg!

 **Maka has books to read**  
…Azusa-sensei, I can be at your office with a colour-coded binder first thing in the morning.

 **Azusa-sensei**  
You read my mind, Maka. Marie is nowhere near organised enough to handle the logistics of all this.  
Marie, if you can work up a list of things you need done, Maka and I can assign tasks and handle scheduling and day-of details.

 **patti cake**  
lol dream team  
lil scary 2 but thats okkkk  
better then puttin kid in charge. hed make the whole wedding b symmetrical n everythin

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
…I’m kind of insulted but also this IS why I asked for help, so.  
Honestly Yumi you and Maka working together will probably pull this thing off like clockwork, so I’ll trust you, hehe. I’ll get you a list by tomorrow morning!

 **Maka has books to read**  
We can probably assign first jobs by tomorrow afternoon, then!  
Thank you for trusting us Marie :) We’ll all do our best!

 **Beretta Babe**  
Ya honestly I’m kind of excited!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
Me too! I haven’t been to a wedding since I was really little so this should be super fun!  
Jackie’s sitting with me and says she’s also down to help, btw. She just doesn’t respond to messages much  
Pro tip from someone who’s known her for years: if you need her to answer something, text her directly

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
That’s how Mira usually is, too, actually

 **patti cake**  
o i have an idea btw!!  
u shud def make fire n thunder ur ring boy n flower girl  
itd b so cuuute

 **Tsu** **✿**  
I think you’re getting a bit ahead of things, Patti, but… that WOULD be really cute.

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
SO CUTE  
SOMEONE GET ME KILIK’S NUMBER

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Maka**  
Seems safe to assume Dr. Stein didn’t make a cute group chat for the boys so  
Here’s the News: he proposed to Marie. They’re getting married this summer

 **Soul**  
No he fucking did not, wtf are you talking about  
…Oh holy shit

 **Maka**  
Yeah that’s been the prevailing reaction so far haha

 **Soul**  
I honestly never thought he would!

 **Maka**  
It kinda seems like no one thought he would  
According to Crona it was a combo of the baby and the fact that he knew Marie had always wanted to get married, so… he’s just trying to make her happy

 **Soul**  
Man… this is gonna sound so rude but I woulda paid to see that proposal, tbh

 **Maka**  
Pffft actually I kinda get that  
Anyway, you WILL get to see the wedding itself  
Marie is insisting that all of us from Spartoi be there

 **Soul**  
For real? She’s such a sap

 **Maka**  
You’re not wrong. It’s cute though  
She made a group chat with a bunch of the girls/Crona/Nygus and Azusa and asked us all to help her plan and stuff  
Talked about how she loves us and thinks of us as her family, so she wants us all to be part of it  
Date’s not official yet but it’s gonna be this summer, so. Not a lot of time to prepare.

 **Soul**  
Oh so they’re doing a real-ass shotgun wedding, huh  
Well that’s cool. Something interesting for the summer break at least

 **Maka  
** Yeah. I think it’ll be fun!

 **Soul**  
I mean, it’s Marie, so it’ll be some kind of fun lmao  
Oh man, does your dad know yet? He’s gonna be insufferable

 **Maka**  
…  
oh my goddddddddddddddd  
never mind, this isn’t gonna be fun at all  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Wes Evans**

**Soul**  
Hey, so… a couple of my teachers are getting hitched this summer. I’m pretty tight with them both and since it’s sort of a short-notice operation the bride asked me if I might be able to get any leads on live musicians for the reception. I know it’s kinda below your pay grade or whatever but is there any chance I could get you to come out and play? It’d be a pretty cool wedding gift.  
My meister is doing a lot of the organizing so if you’re down I’ll just give her your number and you guys can work out the details

 **Wes**  
Hell yeah, I’d love to! Weddings are so fun to play! And I don’t have that many gigs lined up this summer actually, so I prob have time  
Also HI YOU HAVEN’T SPOKEN TO ME IN MONTHS  
HOW ARE YOU?

 **Soul**  
…I’m fine, thanks

 **Wes**  
Come on maaaan  
I know you think I’m uncool or whatever but I miss my little brother :(  
I just wanna catch up!

 **Soul**  
Yeah yeah  
I just honestly don’t have much going on except for this whole wedding thing, so  
Not much to say

 **Wes**  
That’s kinda hard to believe  
You’re in training as a demon weapon… seems like you must have SOMETHING else to report??

 **Soul**  
Not really

 **Wes**  
…I’ll make you a deal.  
I’ll play the wedding for the cost of the hotel room if you’ll come out for lunch with me while I’m there and actually tell me about the year you’ve had since I last saw you.

 **Soul**  
Dammit.  
Yeah, fine.

* * *

**Dumbasses Want More Action**

**piano man**  
well, it’s official now  
my brother is gonna play the wedding

 **KID**  
Oh, that’s great news! He’s a violinist of some renown, is he not?  
I’m sure Marie is thrilled.

 **piano man**  
yeah, she seems pretty pumped  
so I guess it’s worth the deal I made with him

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
wow  
you guys shouldve seen the way he rolled his eyes just now

 **tanuki grl $$**  
…deal?  
soul is your brother the devil or

 **piano man**  
might as well be

 **Maka has books to read**  
okay I’ve never met Wes but I’m CERTAIN Soul is just being dramatic rn

 **piano man**  
he’s just. annoying.  
and like… an extrovert. to a crazy degree.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
actually i’m kinda hype to meet him  
u get so weird when u talk abt him but he sounds pretty cool tbh

 **piano man**  
ughhhhhh

 **tanuki grl $$**  
yeah I’m intrigued now  
this shindig is already shaping up to be a good time

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
aw hell ya I wanna meet him too Soul  
anyone who can make you make that face you just made? prob has some great stories to tell us abt you

 **piano man**  
please do not ask him to tell stories about me

 **Maka has books to read**  
I’m pretty curious myself

 **patti cake**  
ya me 2!!!  
my big sis rox  
bet ur big bro does 2222 u3u

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
i’m sure he’s not so bad Soul!  
extroverts can be a handful but from what i’ve heard he loves you…  
and that’s a wonderful thing to get from your family :)

 **piano man**  
well shit  
if I try to argue with YOU on that it just makes me look like a dick

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
HA HA DUNKED ON BY CRONA  
ignore him… i didn’t mean it like that, Soul

 **patti cake**  
lolololol

 **Beretta Babe**  
so Soul, tell us… is he hot?

 **piano man**  
…what.

 **Beretta Babe**  
your brother. is he hot

 **piano man**  
holy shit, Liz, he’s my BROTHER.

 **Beretta Babe**  
that doesn’t answer my question

 **piano man**  
I am NOT having this conversation with you  
oh my god

 **tanuki grl $$**  
no I think it’s a valid question and you should answer it

 **piano man**  
no way, sorry, I’m out

**_piano man_ ** _has gone offline_

**Kilik is killin it**  
lmfaooooo

**_piano man_ ** _is now online_

**piano man**  
wait, one more thing  
@ **Maka has books to read** check your damn texts  
okay NOW I’m out

**_piano man_ ** _has gone offline_

**Maka has books to read**  
oh  
oops  
sure

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Soul**  
Goddammit so  
Marie is super excited Wes agreed to play but  
Now she’s asking if I’d consider playing a song or two with him  
Since she’s always loved violin and piano together  
And I just… ugh idk  
I know how much she’d love it but I also… don’t like playing with him hah

 **Soul**  
She offered to pay me for it and I was like no that’s not necessary, but then she was like yes it is bc getting Wes to play at all let alone for so cheap is a wedding gift in itself, so she’d want to pay me  
And now I’m putting off answering her

 **Soul**  
Maka?

 **Maka**  
Sorry sorry, I was going over the budget with Azusa-sensei  
I mean… you don’t HAVE to if you’re not comfortable with it  
But I’m also gonna just remind you that you’re an amazing pianist and even if YOU don’t think you measure up to Wes, literally everyone else does  
I do :)

 **Soul**  
Uggghhhh

 **Maka**  
I mean. Do you want me to tell you what I actually think you should do?  
Because I will

 **Soul**  
…Kinda, yeah

 **Maka**  
I think you should do it. Marie is willing to pay you a pretty generous chunk of money for literally like a 20-min performance (which, I won’t lie, would def help on the grocery bill)  
It would make her SO happy. It would make WES happy. All our friends love hearing you perform. *I* love hearing you perform.  
And I’m betting it would turn out to be fun, AND be a pretty good experience to look back on.

 **Soul**  
I hate it when you’re convincing.

 **Maka**  
And yet, you still ask for my opinion…

 **Soul**  
You’ll have to put up with me rehearsing at the apartment.

 **Maka**  
You do far more annoying things at the apartment literally every day. Listening to you play would actually be NICE.

 **Soul**  
Okay, okay. But if it goes badly I’ll blame you forever.

 **Maka**  
I’ll take that risk.

* * *

**Education Station**

**✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿  
** Hey everyonnne!! Some of you may already know this since the wedding is being held at Shibusen, but a date has officially been set – August 29th!  
Consider this your official save the date notice C: Invites will be on their way soon!!

 **deadmanwalking**  
Ah, how exciting! I’m really looking forward to it!

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
Me too!!! C: C: C:

 **Maka’s Papa** **♡  
** I still can’t believe this is happening…  
me divorced and Franken getting married… what kind of cruel world…

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
Spirit C: Stop that C:

 **Azusa-sensei**  
Marie, this chat is supposed to be for school-related matters.

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
I know that, Yumi! But you know Franken’s a little worried about the budget  
And making an announcement in here saves the cost of printing and sending Save the Date cards, which gives me a bit of leeway somewhere else!

 **42-42-564**  
Don’t be a wet blanket, Azusa~  
Marie’s news is very exciting, after all~!

 **Azusa-sensei**  
Sir…

 **deadmanwalking**  
Oh, Marie, I heard Soul and his brother Wes are going to play some music for you!  
Black☆Star was telling me about how excited you are  
I can’t wait to hear them perform together! I’m sure it’ll be something really special!

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
YES oh my death  
I wasn’t sure if Soul was going to agree, but I think Maka convinced him  
I’ve only heard him play a few times but Maka really sings his praises – I feel so honoured that he’s willing to play for us!!  
Even @ **don’t message me unless you’re literally dying** is looking forward to it!

**_don’t message me unless you’re literally dying_ ** _is now online_

**don’t message me unless you’re literally dying**  
Marie, you don’t have to tag me in this conversation.  
I’m busy…

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
Would it kill you to show some enthusiasm, Franken??

 **-Mira-**  
Probably.

 **Maka’s Papa** **♡  
** can you all BELIEVE THIS  
Franken, you have the love and devotion of this BEAUTIFUL WOMAN, yet you IGNORE her…  
and I am ALONE

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
Spirit I appreciate the support but can you *please* be less of a downer about it

 **don’t message me unless you’re literally dying**  
Spirit, I don’t ignore her. I assure you, despite her complaints, Marie is more than satisfied. All of her needs are being met.  
I may not have much use for the pomp and circumstance of a wedding, but I do look forward to being married and faithful to my fiancée. And therein lies the difference between us.

 **deadmanwalking**  
…damn

**_don’t message me unless you’re literally dying_ ** _has gone offline_

**deadmanwalking**  
…DAMN

 **Maka’s Papa** **♡  
** STEIN? FRANKEN STEIN? @ **DON’T MESSAGE ME UNLESS YOU’RE LITERALLY DYING** ???  
GET BACK IN HERE  
I AM ON MY WAY TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW

 **42-42-564**  
Spirit… please leave him alone. He’s busy trying to get some extra work done before the wedding ♡

 **Maka’s Papa** **♡**  
I JUST NEED TO TALK TO HIM FOR A MINUTE

**_42-42-564_ ** _chopped **Maka’s Papa**_ **_♡_ **

**Azusa-sensei**  
Wait, is that a moderator function? What does that do?

 **Maka’s Papa** **♡  
** WAT FIF YU JUUST DP TO MT POHNE

* * *

**Mira Nygus**

**Sid**  
Hey, I was gonna ask you this at lunch and then I got nervous, but… leaving this kind of thing unsaid… that’s not the kind of man I was.  
Would you like to go together to Marie and Stein’s wedding?  
As each other’s dates, I mean

 **Mira**  
…  
Sid…

 **Sid**  
Uh, yeah?

 **Mira**  
How many years have we been together now?

 **Sid  
** Uhh. This feels like a trick question. Hang on  
I know this  
Four? It’s four, right?

 **Mira**  
I think you’re missing my point.

 **Sid**  
Wait, has it been five already?

 **Mira**  
It’s definitely been enough that you don’t have to ASK if we can go together to a friend’s wedding, you moron.

 **Sid**  
Well I didn’t want to just assume!! That’s not the kind of man I was!

 **Mira**  
Even then, why would you be NERVOUS?  
I’m your GIRLFRIEND, you absolute dope!

 **Sid**  
YOU’RE INTIMIDATING


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! Have a good new year :^)

**Spart(b)ois**

**oxfrd  
** I… think I need a pick-me-up, everyone.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
what’s up bro?

 **oxfrd**  
I asked Kim if she’d go with me to the wedding, but she said no.  
She’d already promised Jackie they would go together.

 **piano man**  
oh. uh. sorry to hear that, dude

 **oxfrd**  
Black☆Star’s success with Tsubaki had really inspired me to try, I guess. I know Kim’s not always receptive to my advances, but I had hoped that such a romantic occasion might provide me with an opportunity to show her how I truly feel! To demonstrate that I’m really worthy of her time!

 **BLACK** **☆STAR  
** aw ya man rejection sux

 **Kilik is killin it**  
sorry ox, that’s rough

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
oh… that’s a shame, Ox…

 **oxfrd**  
I suppose I can still hope to share a dance with her during the wedding, or perhaps even sit with her during the ceremony. I just really thought it would be nice to go as dates. I know how excited Black☆Star is to have Tsubaki as his date!  
And I know that her going with Jackie isn’t really the same thing, but still, it’s disappointing.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
no, uh, i think it kind of is the same thing

 **KID**  
That’s unfortunate, Ox. But consider – *most* of us won’t be going with formal dates. It hardly makes you the odd man out.

 **oxfrd**  
Dr. Stein and Ms. Mjolnir’s unlikely romance really had me dreaming of success… Imagining how we might follow in their footsteps…  
Daydreaming of Kim catching Ms. Mjolnir’s bouquet and then giving me a coy smile…

 **piano man**  
I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself now pal

 **KID**  
Soul is right… Out of respect for Kim’s own feelings, I might reserve these sorts of daydreams for someone with whom you have an actual relationship.

 **oxfrd**  
We could feed each other cake…

 **Kilik is killin it**  
bro please

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
OX EVEN I CAN TELL THIS IS KINDA WEIRD

 **oxfrd**  
Such romantic circumstances don’t come around often! The more I think about it the more heartbroken I actually am… This could have been so wonderful…

 **piano man**  
Ox

 **oxfrd**  
Damn it…  
Should I ask again? Just in case??

 **KID**  
No, I really don’t think you should.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
ok this is above my paygrade  
i’m callin in reinforcements  
@ **ϟ high voltage ϟ**

 **oxfrd  
** But maybe I still have a chance to really make her see what it would mean to me???

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
man I dont rly think thats the problem

 **Kilik is killin it**  
@ **ϟ high voltage ϟ  
** @ **ϟ high voltage ϟ**  
harvar get ur ass in here

 **BLACK** **☆STAR  
** o good idea Kilik  
@ **ϟ high voltage ϟ**

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
@ **ϟ high voltage ϟ**  
I AGREE  
OX SHOULD BE HIS PARTNERS PROBLEM  
well… i wouldn’t put it like that…

 **oxfrd  
** I JUST THOUGHT MAYBE IF KIM UNDERSTOOD MY INTENTIONS BETTER SHE MIGHT RECONSIDER

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
but maybe Harvar can help…

 **piano man**  
that’s true  
no one manages Ox better than Harvar  
@ **ϟ high voltage ϟ**

 **Kilik is killin it  
** @ **ϟ high voltage ϟ**

 **KID  
** Mm. @ **ϟ high voltage ϟ**

 **BLACK** **☆STAR  
** @ **ϟ high voltage ϟ  
** @ **ϟ high voltage ϟ**

**_ϟ high voltage ϟ_ ** _is now online_

**ϟ high voltage ϟ  
** What the hell is going on? Stop pinging me.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
collect ur man

 **ϟ high voltage ϟ**  
What?

 **oxfrd**  
I NEED TO BE SURE SHE UNDERSTANDS HOW I FEEL

 **KID**  
Kim declined Ox’s invitation to go to the wedding together.  
She’s going with Jackie.

 **ϟ high voltage ϟ  
** Oh, for death’s sake.  
@ **oxfrd** Pull yourself together.  
If she said no, she said no.

 **oxfrd**  
BUT I’M NOT SURE IF SHE REALLY GRASPED MY INTENTION.

 **ϟ high voltage ϟ  
** I can assure you that she did.  
Kim is well aware of your feelings. You’ve always been very clear about them.  
Mjolnir and Stein’s wedding won’t make or break your love life.

 **piano man**  
like Kid pointed out earlier, most of us are going stag anyway, man  
it’s not a big deal!

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
going with friends sounds just as nice to me as going with a date…  
it’s really a blessing to have friends around you at an event like this… in my experience, at least…  
YEAH SOMEHOW BLACK STAR IS THE ONLY PERSON HERE WITH A GIRL WHICH MAKES NO SENSE BUT AT LEAST IT MEANS YOU GET TO HANG OUT WITH A BUNCH OF OTHER SINGLE LOSERS  
sorry, ignore him

 **oxfrd**  
I… I guess you’re right, Crona… friendship is valuable in its own right…

 **ϟ high voltage ϟ  
** Exactly. This is nothing to get yourself so wound up over.  
You’ll be with the rest of us, and we’ll have a good night.

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR  
** itll be cool. even if Im with Tsubaki Ill still hang with you guys too  
actually that might be a lie  
but still

 **Kilik is killin it**  
wow. helpful, black*star.

 **piano man**  
Ox, ignore Black*Star for a sec  
we’ll all be there, we’ll have fun as a group  
the only romance it’s really about is Marie and Stein’s, anyway  
if you can… call that a romance

 **oxfrd**  
I suppose…  
Yeah. Yeah, I guess I can look at it as a bonding experience for us all.  
A bunch of guys going without dates to the wedding, together, just to have a good time.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
uh. sure, yeah

 **oxfrd**  
Yes. A celebration of fraternity!

 **KID**  
That’s the spirit, Ox.

 **ϟ high voltage ϟ  
** Good. Glad that’s taken care of. Can I go now?

 **Kilik is killin it**  
man do u even like us

 **ϟ high voltage ϟ  
** I have things to do.

* * *

**Kilik Rung**

**Kilik**  
man not to undermine that whole uh… manly bonding experience thing or whatever that ox just decided on  
but have u asked crona to the wedding yet or nah

 **Kid**  
…Excuse me?

 **Kilik**  
this is a text convo, man, just scroll up n read it again

 **Kid**  
What on earth makes you think I’m asking Crona to the wedding?

 **Kilik**  
bro.  
ur head over heels for em  
u kinda gotta.

 **Kid**  
That’s. A ridiculous position to take.  
An inaccurate premise, for starters, and an erroneous conclusion either way.

 **Kilik**  
u don’t think i actually believe that, do u?  
i’ve seen u guys, like, talk.

 **Kid**  
It’s really neither here nor there, Kilik.  
I’m not planning to ask them.

 **Kilik**  
u should  
u’d make a cute couple  
i’m p sure they’d say yes, btw. u 2 have, idk, a vibe

 **Kid**  
Listen. Even if you were correct in all of these baseless assumptions… Crona is a sensitive person, and deserves time to adjust to changing circumstances.

 **Kilik**  
they can’t adjust to dating u if u never ask them out. just sayin  
weddings are romantic. i know we just told ox it’s nbd but freal, it’d be a cute date

 **Kid**  
Kilik, please. Just let it go.

 **Kilik**  
u need help? i could be ur hype man  
get u all gassed up n ready to go before u talk to em  
or ur proxy? if ur not ready to ask in person. like i’ll ask on ur behalf

 **Kid**  
Do NOT do that.

 **Kilik**  
u sure man? ;) might turn out well

 **Kid**  
Kilik…

 **Kilik**  
i’m handing u the perfect opportunity right here  
if things go well maybe they can even fish that stick out of ur butt for u

 **Kid**  
WHAT?  
WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING?

 **Kilik**  
nuuuthin  
forget it :)

 **Kid**  
So help me Father, I will kill you with my own hands.

 **Kilik**  
i’d like to see u try

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Soul**  
Ox is a disaster

 **Maka**  
Oh, jeez. What now?

 **Soul**  
He asked Kim to the wedding. She’s going with Jackie. (He doesn’t seem to, uh, Get It, when it comes to them.)  
We had to get Harvar online just to talk him down. He was getting… weird.

 **Maka**  
Goddamn. What are we even gonna do with that guy?

 **Soul**  
I have no idea. At this point he’s somehow become convinced it’s cool that most of us are going stag. He thinks it’s gonna be some kind of brotherly bonding thing?  
I love the guy and all but I’m NOT gonna be the one who has to explain lesbians to him

 **Maka**  
Oh hell no. That’s Harvar’s job for sure.

 **Soul**  
Maybe we could get Blair to do it. She’s heartless enough, right?

 **Maka**  
HAH. You might be onto something, there.  
Either way, I don’t think ‘everyone trying to stay single so Ox never feels alone’ is a good long-term strategy.

 **Soul**  
God no. No way in hell am I putting up with Black*Star being the only one of us to ever get laid. He’d never shut up about it.

 **Maka**  
GOD

 **Soul**  
I’m sorry, but it’s true.

 **Maka**  
IT IS, BUT YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO SAY IT


	6. Chapter 6

**_tanuki grl $$_ ** _added **Jax** , **Maka has books to read** , _ **_Tsu_ ** **_✿_ ** _, **Beretta Babe** , **patti cake** , **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok** , **piano man** , _ **_BLACK_ ** **_☆_ ** **_STAR_ ** _, **KID** , **Kilik is killin it** , **oxfrd** , and **ϟ high voltage ϟ** to the conversation._

 **_tanuki grl $$_ ** _has renamed the conversation **Mawwiage. Twue Wuv**_

 **tanuki grl $$**  
I’m tired of wading through the main chat for wedding stuff lmao  
so since there’s an official date and everything now I’m making a chat specifically for this

 **Tsu** **✿**  
That seems like a good idea! This way it’s easy for us to plan things together :)

 **Maka has books to read**  
Oh, good thinking, Kim.  
this will definitely make things easier.

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
good idea, Kim… i always lose things in the dwma chat…

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
aw hell ya  
so is this the chat where I can talk abt how hype I am to show up to the function w my HOT DATE TSUBAKI  
?

 **piano man**  
bro… Tsubaki has always been your date. to everything.

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Black☆Star…!

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
ya but she used to just be my hot friend-date  
now shes my hot REAL date  
bragging rights +1000000000

 **Maka has books to read**  
do you even know what number that is?

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
dont care. its big, thats my point

 **Beretta Babe**  
ngl I wouldn’t mind having someone that excited to be MY date

 **Kilik is killin it**  
ok but who  
everyone u kno is here in this chat lmao

 **Beretta Babe**  
omg rude  
I just think it’s cute that Black*Star is that excited to show Tsubaki off!!  
is that so wrong

 **tanuki grl $$**  
don’t give up hope, Liz  
you never know, Soul’s brother may yet turn out to be hot

 **piano man**  
god, please don’t start this again

 **Beretta Babe**  
WAIT omg  
Soul can you add him to this chat  
so we can get to know him a bit before the wedding comes…?

 **piano man**  
the fuck

 **patti cake**  
YAAAA  
lets all b pals w wes haha

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
oh shit dude ya add him!!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
bangs fists on the table  
WE WANT WES  
WE WANT WES

 **piano man**  
I hate this.

 **Maka has books to read**  
I have his number now. Should I text him and ask if he wants in on this?

 **Kilik is killin it**  
haha yessssss even maka’s on our side

 **Maka has books to read**  
It’s more that I enjoy not being on Soul’s side, but yeah, it amounts to the same thing on this particular occasion :)

 **KID**  
It’s easy to forget sometimes how nefarious you can be, Maka.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
lmao oh no, I’m always aware of how nefarious Maka is  
it’s my favourite thing about her

 **piano man**  
you would betray me so callously, Maka?  
after everything we’ve been through?

 **Maka has books to read  
** if it’ll make you squirm? Yes, absolutely

 **piano man**  
wow… guess loyal friends are in short supply these days…

 **Beretta Babe**  
this little lovers’ quarrel is cute and everything but we’re getting away from the point  
which is that someone should add Wes to this convo

 **piano man**  
ughhhh fine  
but on one condition

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
what is it, Soul?

 **piano man**  
no one can talk about any of the kishin stuff in here  
or like… maybe anything we’ve dealt with in the last year  
he wants to ‘catch up’ with me when he’s here but even then idk how much I’m gonna tell him… either way this chat/the coming wedding are definitely NOT the place for him to find out about all the almost-dying I’ve done lately

 **KID**  
While I think you should probably be honest with him, I understand. Of course we won’t interfere with your family relationships that way, Soul.

 **Tsu** **✿**  
I agree with Kid! That’s not our place to tell him about. You should be able to talk to him at the pace that’s comfortable for you.

 **Beretta Babe**  
pinkie promise. now add the man!

 **piano man**  
jfc, fine  
let me text him first and warn him about you hooligans

 **Maka has more books to read**  
don’t act like you’re not one of the hooligans.

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
hell yaaaaaa

 **patti cake**  
o3o yayayay

 **_piano man_ ** _added **Go Wes, Young Man** to the conversation_

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Hello, Wes! Nice to meet you!! :)

 **piano man**  
god I’m gonna regret this

 **Kilik is killin it**  
yoo

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
Hi there!! Nice to meet you guys too!!  
Thanks for including me! Looking forward to meeting you all properly in a few weeks :)

 **Maka has books to read**  
Yeah, I think we all are! Should be interesting to meet family of Soul’s…

 **tanuki grl $$**  
speaking of. let’s get straight to business here.  
Wes, please tell us stories about Soul as a child.  
the more embarrassing, the better.

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
do it do it do itttt

 **Kilik is killin it**  
YES

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok  
** I AGREE  
I WANT TO SEE SOUL SUFFER  
he doesn’t speak for me… ignore him…

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
Haha well… there ARE a lot of them…

 **Maka has books to read**  
We’d love to hear as many as you’re willing to tell us.

 **piano man**  
I actually don’t like any of you.  
Well, maybe Crona.

 **KID**  
I can’t lie. The prospect of childhood tales of the oh-so-cool Soul Eater is certainly appealing.

 **Beretta Babe**  
as a fellow older sibling, I just wanna put it out there that this is actually in the contract  
it’s hard to embarrass Patti but I make sure to do it once in a while just to fulfill my obligations as her big sister

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
All right, give me a second here. I’ve got to decide which one to start with.  
Oh! I know the perfect story…

 **tanuki grl $$**  
yeeessss

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
So, picture Soul on his sixth birthday. 3’9”. Still growing out a badly-executed bowl cut. Ridiculously proud of his new little necktie, which our grandmother gave him that morning.

 **piano man**  
no. do NOT tell them this.

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Oh my gosh, Soul, you would’ve been so cute!

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
Our grandmother organised a big party with a whole bunch of friends and family. Soul is supposed to play a new piece on the piano for them, something he’s been learning for months.

 **piano man**  
you stop right the fuck now

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
no keep going

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
Soul’s at that age where he insists on dressing himself, so I just go down to the party and start saying hi to all our grandmother’s friends on my own. Soul is taking his time, but there’s enough going on we don’t even really notice.

 **Maka has books to read**  
Was he as bad at it then as he is now?

 **patti cake**  
lololololololol

 **piano man**  
Wes, I swear to god

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
Eventually, he makes it downstairs, and I can hear people greeting him and wishing him a happy birthday, and kind of giggling when they do. But I can’t see him at first past our Uncle Jerome. All I know is the adults are trying SO HARD not to laugh, and they’re not doing very well.  
And then Uncle Jerome moves, and I see Soul, standing in the middle of the living room… without pants.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
yeeeEEESSSS

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
oh dear…

 **piano man**  
if you type ONE MORE WORD, I’M UNINVITING YOU FROM THE WEDDING AND ALSO MY LIFE

 **Kilik is killin it**  
soul i hope u kno that only makes us *more* curious how it ends

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
Ok ok… I’ll just save the rest to tell in person, then! :)

 **piano man**  
I’ll end you

 **tanuki grl $$**  
Wes I’m officially volunteering as your bodyguard because I MUST know more

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
That’s very kind of you! I might just have to take you up on that…

 **piano man**  
I can take you, Kim

 **Beretta Babe**  
ngl Soul idk if u can

 **tanuki grl $$**  
come at me, sharky  
I dare you

 **piano man**  
you remember how I can turn my arm into a scythe blade, right?

 **tanuki grl $$**  
you remember how I’m an actual witch, right?

 **Kilik is killin it**  
aight everybody, i’ll be taking ur bets  
please form an orderly line

* * *

**what happens in the group chat stays in the group chat**

**Beretta Babe**  
heyyyyyyy me n Patti r gonna swipe Kid’s credit card n go shopping for dresses for the wedding this weekend, who’s in?

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Oh, actually, I should probably come with you. I might wear a dress I already have, but I at least have to get Black☆Star a tie to match it.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
count me in  
Jackie too probably? I’ll ask her later

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
Marie is already helping me with clothes for the wedding, so i don’t need to go shopping…  
but um… Liz… should you really be using Kid’s money for that…?

 **patti cake**  
its ok crona lolol hes richhhhh

 **Beretta Babe**  
aw haha don’t sweat it Crona!  
I joke a lot abt stealing his cards bc he’s rich n everything lol but  
he actually gave us permission to buy ourselves whatever we need  
Kid n Shinigami foot p much all our bills

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
oh, thank goodness… i was worried for a moment…  
um, i mean… not that i think you guys are untrustworthy…  
i hope i didn’t offend you…

 **Beretta Babe**  
no worriesssss lol  
@ **Maka has books to read** hbu?

 **Maka has books to read**  
I’ve been back and forth a lot on what to wear, but there’s no harm in tagging along, I suppose  
Blair says none of my dresses are really good for a summer wedding, and she’s actually pretty good at this stuff  
Y’know, when she’s not being a total fiend

 **Beretta Babe**  
Oooooh actually ya Blair’s fashionable as HELL  
u should invite her to come along too!

 **Maka has books to read**  
I can do that if you want!  
In fact I could even add her to the chat if you like

 **tanuki grl $$**  
Tsu what dress are you thinking of wearing? You have so many pretty ones!

 **Beretta Babe**  
hell ya Maka!

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Aw, thank you, Kim!  
I was considering the turquoise one with the ruffly hem?

 **_Maka has books to read_ ** _added **pumpkin pum-pumpkin** to the conversation_

 **Tsu** **✿**  
This one:  
 _[attachment: img_0546]_  
Oh, hey, Blair!

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
you look really pretty in that, Tsubaki…!

 **pumpkin pum-pumpkin**  
well hello there~ ;3

 **Beretta Babe**  
we’re talkin abt what to wear to the wedding/planning a shopping trip this weekend  
u wanna come, Blair?

 **pumpkin pum-pumpkin**  
I’d love to~  
is that what you’re wearing, Tsubaki? very cute~ Black*star will certainly like it~ ♡

 **tanuki grl $$**  
I mean with legs like Tsu’s how could you go wrong

 **Maka has books to read**  
Eugh. I agree that Tsubaki looks amazing in that dress, but I’d honestly rather NOT think about what Black*Star’s reaction to it will be

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Oh, gosh. Thank you all, but…  
I mean, is it too showy to be appropriate, do you think?  
I don’t want to take away from the actual wedding… All eyes should be on Marie, shouldn’t they?

 **Beretta Babe**  
girl no I’m p sure a summer wedding is a totally valid excuse to show off ur legs  
altho I’m still making u try things on with me at the mall

 **Maka has books to read  
** This is going to be an all-day operation, isn’t it

 **Beretta Babe**  
obviiii  
this is our only excuse to buy cute n expensive summer dresses this year, we gotta make it COUNT

 **pumpkin pum-pumpkin**  
i agree~ finding the perfect outfit to wear for something like this is half the fun, isn’t it?  
I know I’LL be trying things on with you, liz~

 **tanuki grl $$**  
not being rude, genuine question: are you even like… actually invited to the wedding, Blair?

 **pumpkin pum-pumpkin**  
no  
but i’m a cat, so I do what I want~  
(˵Φ ω Φ˵)ﾉ


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if canon ever actually does more than imply that Maka and Black*Star have known each other since they were kids, but I've personally always gone with the idea that they grew up closely. I know this fic touched on that in the first few chapters with the 'practically siblings' comments, but this chapter delves deeper into those headcanons! the idea that he's always been there for her, and supported her through her parents' split, is one I like a lot.

**Crona Gorgon**

**Kid**  
Would it be easier for you to talk this way?

 **Crona**  
…yeah, actually, i think so…  
if you don’t feel too silly texting me while i’m sitting right beside you

 **Kid**  
I don’t mind.  
Is there a reason talking is hard today? Can I do anything for you?

 **Crona**  
some days are just like this, i think…  
but thank you, Kid… that’s really kind of you…

 **Kid**  
It’s no problem. I much prefer this if it’s what you’re comfortable with.  
So, how are things at home? I imagine Marie must be getting awfully excited.

 **Crona**  
she is… she’s got something new she’s figuring out every day…  
i think today she’s in town at the florist with Kim and Jackie

 **Kid**  
How about Stein?

 **Crona**  
he acts like he doesn’t really care, but i think he does, at least a little…  
he’ll be grumpy while Marie is asking him for his opinion, but then he always smiles after she walks away…  
i think he really does love her… he just doesn’t like to show it much…

 **Kid**  
That does fit with what I know about him.  
It’s hard, in some ways, to imagine him softening that way… but if anyone was going to have that effect on him, it would be Marie, of course.  
They have a long history. They’ve been through a lot together.

 **Crona**  
yeah… seeing how he cares about her… is actually probably why i’m not as afraid of him any more…  
he’s scary, but he’s not as heartless as he pretends to be

 **Kid**  
I’m really curious to see what he’ll be like during the wedding. If anything will ever push him to show much emotion in front of others, I’m guessing it’ll be either the wedding, or the baby’s birth.

 **Crona**  
that makes sense  
i’ve never actually been to a wedding… i don’t know much about them…

 **Kid**  
You know, I haven’t been to one either.  
I have a general understanding of what to expect. My father will officiate the ceremony, which I’m sure Stein will want to keep short. That’s the part that’ll make the marriage legal and official.  
And then there’ll be the reception, which will include dinner, and probably some speeches. After dessert comes music and dancing. With the guest list I’ve seen, I’m sure it’ll be much like a party.  
Hopefully with fewer battles than the last big party you came to.

 **Crona**  
yeah… i suppose that at least gives me an idea…  
i worry that i won’t know what to do with myself…

 **Kid**  
Well, honestly, I probably won’t know what to do with myself, either.

 **Crona**  
really? you always seem to know what you’re doing, though…

 **Kid**  
That’s nice to hear, but it’s definitely not true!  
Especially in a formal situation like this… I know how to be serious during the serious parts, but I’m not as good at the ‘party’ aspect.

 **Crona**  
i wouldn’t have guessed that…  
you always seem so confident

 **Kid**  
Well, I’ll tell you what. Maybe we can stick together through the wedding, eh?  
I’ll try to lend you a little of that ability to look confident even when you’re not.  
And if nothing else maybe we won’t stick out like *total* sore thumbs if we keep together. :)

 **Crona**  
…that sounds kind of nice, yeah  
i might be less nervous if i had company…

 **Kid**  
Then you can count on me, Crona. I’d be glad to help. And honestly, company will probably help me feel better, too.

 **Crona**  
well, you always have Liz and Patti, though, don’t you?

 **Kid**  
Eh, not so much in a situation like this. They get caught up in the spirit of things at any kind of party or big event.  
I can’t really count on them to be close by.

 **Crona**  
i don’t know how comforting i could really be…  
but if you still wanted to stick together… i’d like that

 **Kid**  
You’re more of a comfort than you give yourself credit for, I think.  
I trust you. I like the idea of helping each other out through this new situation.  
So why don’t we plan on it?

 **Crona**  
okay… :)…  
thank you Kid…

 **Kid**  
You’re very welcome. Thank you, too.

* * *

**Maka Albarn**

**Kid**  
Maka… help.

 **Maka**  
???  
What’s up, Kid?

 **Kid**  
I think I just sort of asked Crona to the wedding, but in a way that doesn’t really sound like a DATE exactly, and I don’t think there’s a way now for me to make it EXPLICITLY a date without freaking them out.  
Also I don’t know what THEY think of this whole situation. I mean, they agreed, but I don’t know if they think it’s friendly, or something else, or… what, really.  
Death, I am so lost.  
Please help me.

 **Maka**  
lord  
well. okay.

 **Kid**  
Quite honestly I’m not sure how I got myself into this situation. I didn’t REALLY mean to ask them in the first place.

 **Maka**  
…you sure of that?

 **Kid**  
Okay, well, I was CONSIDERING it… Kilik’s been on my case about asking them…  
But I don’t want to come on too strong. Crona’s comfort is my priority.

 **Maka**  
Yeah, see, I definitely kinda thought you were gonna ask them eventually.  
I don’t know how exactly you managed to make it ambiguous, but I guess I’ll try to find a way to ask them about it next time we hang out? If I can?  
But I don’t really know what I can do for you at this point, Kid

 **Kid**  
I’ve dug myself into a hole, haven’t I?

 **Maka**  
yeah, ngl, you really have  
I know you don’t wanna freak them out, and honestly if you did I’d kick your ass, but  
you also kinda have to be direct and tell them what your intentions are, because they don’t read subtext super well.

 **Kid**  
I know, I know.  
I’ve made a mess of it.

 **Maka**  
I mean, it’ll most likely still be fine, whether it turns out date-y or not  
but in terms of knowing where you stand… you bungled it.

 **Kid**  
Don’t tell Kilik. Or Kim. Or Liz. Please.  
I’ll never live it down if any of them get their teeth into this.

 **Maka**  
I’m not an idiot! Your secret’s safe with me.  
Now, whether it’s safe with Ragnarok is a different question.

 **Kid**  
Ah. Shit.  
I didn’t think of that.

 **Maka**  
Yeah. Not taking responsibility for that part. That’s on you.

* * *

**please help me get Maka to talk to me**

**Maka’s papa** **♡**  
Hey, does anyone know what Maka’s wearing to the wedding?  
I was hoping she and I could match, but she won’t tell me, so I thought maybe one of you could tell me and then we could match ~by chance~

 **Kilik is killin it**  
uhh… no, no clue, man

 **piano man**  
nah, Spirit. she and the other girls are apparently going shopping for new dresses and stuff?  
idk, they haven’t really told us much about their outfit plans  
since we’re… y’know, guys

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
ya Tsubaki said shed just buy me a tie to match her dress

 **tanuki grl $$**  
yeah we’re going shopping on Sunday I think

 **Maka’s papa** **♡**  
SIGH…  
well, if anyone finds anything out, please let me know ASAP  
also, maybe you all could start working on her now so she’ll be willing to dance with me at LEAST once? I’ll… tweak your grades next semester, or something. Anything

 **KID**  
Sir! You can’t just bribe students like that!

 **Maka’s papa**  
I can and I WILL

 **tanuki grl $$**  
actually no you have my attention now  
what are we talking? like, fixing up a bad assignment or two? or could we be looking at whole percentage points on final grades?

 **Maka’s papa** **♡**  
…depends on what you can get me.

 **oxfrd**  
KIM NO

* * *

**Spart(b)ois**

**Kilik is killin it**  
yo so i 100% thought i’d left spirit’s chat, holy shit

 **piano man**  
yeah I had the same thought  
what kind of weird mod powers do the teachers have

 **KID**  
I’m wondering that, myself.  
Because I could’ve sworn I had that man blocked.

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
Spirit is weird bc like  
hes such a pathetic man  
which is why Maka cant stand him  
but when hes trying to figure out how to make her like him, hes capable of… anything. to a freaky degree

 **piano man**  
and yet he can’t manage to pull his shit together in *front* of her

 **Kilik is killin it**  
dude’s a mess

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
hes literally always been this way  
he actually confuses me tbh  
he was the same way with Kami when we were kids  
hed do the weirdest shit trying to get her attention but he could never keep it together when she was actually around

 **KID**  
I always forget that you’ve known him that long. I guess you probably know the details of their divorce better than any of us besides Maka herself, don’t you?

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
p much my whole life ya  
I guess so? never rly thought abt it like that  
but ya Maka slept over at my place n stuff a lot during the split/divorce when she didnt wanna be around her dad  
n she vented to me a lot

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
i knew you’d known each other a long time… and that you’re protective of her… but i don’t think i ever realised you were that close…

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
ya I guess we dont rly act like it  
but Ive known her forever, so we know each other rly well, even when we dont get along

 **piano man**  
is it weird for me to say I’m glad she had you?  
like, idk, I just… know how angry she still is with Spirit, so I guess I’m grateful she had someone on her side through all that, before the rest of us knew her. if that makes sense

 **KID**  
No, I think I understand what you mean, Soul.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
i mean black*star is a pretty ride or die friend so  
prolly a good dude to have around when things are rough

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
lol no worries man, I get you  
if Tsubaki had been thru sth like that Id be grateful to anyone who took care of her, too

 **piano man**  
…what?

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
Ill always have Makas back

 **Kilik is killin it**  
loool

 **piano man**  
oh bc Tsubaki’s your partner. right  
duh

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
and also my very hot gf. dont forget that part

 **piano man**  
yeah I won’t, don’t worry  
you remind us about 30 times a day  
I just mean your comparison to if Tsubaki had been through something like Maka has, you’d be grateful to them. bc she’s your partner.

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
and my gf.

 **piano man**  
and Maka’s my partner.  
dude what

 **Kilik is killin it**  
lmfao soul c’mon

 **piano man**  
yeah but. Tsubaki is to you as Maka is to me in the sense that she’s your partner

 **BLACK** **☆STAR**  
and also my gf. who I love. bc shes very hot and also smart and strong and a badass.

 **KID**  
This is going in circles.

 **piano man**  
I  
yeah, but.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
lol n it’s gonna keep going in circles for a while, unless soul suddenly decides to get real honest

 **piano man**  
what is going ON


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you all to know that every time you leave a comment telling me this fic is funny, it results in me grinning like a moron and wiggling in my seat for the next hour. It's truly ridiculous. (And I love it. Please keep validating me.)

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Soul**  
Hey Maka, where’d you leave the dry cleaning tickets?

 **Maka**  
I thought I put them on the fridge?

 **Soul**  
nope

 **Maka**  
damn it, sorry  
end table in the living room?

 **Soul**  
yup, here they are  
thanks

 **Soul**  
yo, is this dress new? I don’t recognise it.

 **Maka**  
Yeah, I picked it up while I was out with the girls last weekend :)  
what do you think of it?

 **Soul**  
it’s cute  
I like this colour for you. good match for your eyes

 **Maka**  
aw thanks! I wasn’t 100% sure about it but Liz and Blair said the same thing  
About the colour, I mean  
I usually go for neutrals, or reds or something, like dark warm tones? But apparently those aren’t very summery haha. So the others convinced me to try something new

 **Soul**  
I think they were right  
I mean I really like that one red dress you have but it prob wouldn’t be right for a summer wedding  
same reason I got that new shirt  
anyway, this is nice. you’ll look pretty in it

 **Maka**  
aw, thank you Soul :)

 **Soul**  
btw, did you want me to pick something up for dinner on the way home? I’m kinda craving sushi but I’m flexible if you’re not in the mood

 **Maka**  
oooh actually that would be awesome  
do you remember that tempura I liked so much last time? I’m not sure which one it was but I’d gladly eat it again

 **Soul**  
yeah I remember lol, no worries  
meet you at home in like 45 min then

 **Maka**  
awesome! You’re the best, thank you!

* * *

**WEDDING PLANNNNS**

**Maka has books to read  
** Hey all! Azusa-sensei and I are just trying to nail down the guest list so we can confirm some numbers for the catering. @ **-Mira-** , have we gotten the final RSVP list?  
Also, @ **tanuki grl $$** , do you have the phone number for the bakery handy? I know I had it at some point but I can’t find it for the life of me, now.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
oh I think Jackie has it  
gimme a minute I’ll get her to text it to you

 **Maka has books to read**  
Awesome, thank you

 **-Mira-**  
Sorry, Maka. I’ll email Azusa the list as soon as I have a chance to get back to my computer. It’s been a busy day over here.  
If you need the numbers right away, though, I’m nearly certain it was 94 guests, including plus-ones and Soul’s brother.

 **Maka has books to read**  
That’s great. We just need a close number to get the quote right now, and we can send them the definite number later in the week, so that works!

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿**  
Aaaah, this is so exciting! Everything is coming together so well!!  
@ **tanuki grl $$** Since we settled on a florist I have another appointment with them to finalise the bouquet details on Thursday – do you and Jackie want to come along again? I really liked having your input last time, you both have great eyes!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
haha sure, we can come  
I think Jackie’s better at it than I am honestly, but hey, who am I to turn down a compliment

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿** **  
**By the way, I meant to tell you all that Franken agreed with me on the two cakes idea! So it’ll be one vanilla, one chocolate.

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Oh, I love that idea! Everyone gets to pick their favourite. :) What was the verdict on the dinner menu? I know you were planning on getting his input on that as well, but I don’t think I ever heard about the final decision.

 **✿** **ϟ The Pulverizer ϟ** **✿  
** Oh yeah! He thought the buffet idea sounded more manageable, so we talked to Lord Death a bit and got permission for the caterers to use the school’s kitchen, which should lower costs a little  
We’re going with a summery barbecue sort of theme, I guess? Lots of finger foods and fresh veggies and stuff!

 **patti cake**  
OOOOOO  
i luv bbq!!!

 **Beretta Babe**  
Haha oh jeez… Patti’s gonna go wild

 **Maka has books to read**  
don’t worry, we factored Patti’s appetite into the budget

* * *

**Mawwiage. Twue Wuv**

**tanuki grl $$**  
so it just occurred to me that I don’t wanna take the bus to a wedding. does anybody have plans for transportation

 **piano man**  
technically yes but there’s only room for one passenger on my bike and that’s Maka

 **tanuki grl $$**  
the way you phrased that makes me imagine that your seat is like. specifically molded to fit your butt in front and Maka’s behind it

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
it might as well be… he wont even let me ride it >:(

 **piano man**  
well that’s mostly bc you always want to drive  
and there is absolutely zero chance of that ever happening

 **Maka has books to read**  
regardless of whether anyone else’s butt would fit where mine usually goes, we do both need to get there early to help with preparations, so. it will be my butt on the seat :)

 **Kilik is killin it**  
u love bein the only one who gets rides on that bike, don’t u

 **Maka has books to read**  
I might, but I’m too tactful and polite to say so

 **tanuki grl $$**  
is that the only kind of ride Soul gives you, Maka? :/

 **Kilik is killin it**  
LMFAOOOOOOOOOO

 **Maka has books to read**  
WHAT?

 **Beretta Babe**  
DFASDSDFGSDASGS

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR  
** HAHA OH SHIT

 **piano man**  
MY BROTHER IS IN THIS CHAT

 **patti cake**  
lololololololololololololol

 **piano man  
** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KIM

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Oh dear.  
Kim, I would recommend… taking cover, probably.

 **Maka has books to read**  
SHE CAN’T HIDE

 **tanuki grl $$**  
Wes ain’t even online don’t sweat ittttt  
also I can totally take you Maka

 **Kilik is killin it**  
i would pay real money to see maka and soul’s faces rn

**_tanuki grl $$_ ** _has gone offline_

**Jax**  
Maka, Soul, I’d like to apologise on Kim’s behalf  
I’ve taken her phone away  
please consider me her proxy for the rest of the conversation.

 **Maka has books to read**  
Jackie I appreciate that but it doesn’t sate my thirst for blood

 **Jax**  
I Jackie chopped her… I know it’s not as good as a Maka chop, but I thought it might save you the trip

 **Maka has books to read**  
…fine. But make sure she knows she’s on thin fucking ice

 **piano man**  
with BOTH of us

 **Jax**  
duly noted.

 **Beretta Babe**  
lmaooo  
anyway I was GONNA say  
Kid’s dad has us hooked up with a limo for the day of, which is v exciting  
I was gonna ask around n see if anyone wanted to come over beforehand to get ready together & ride in with us? we could all do our hair/makeup together n stuff, I thought it would be funnnnn

 **Kilik is killin it**  
oh that’s sickkk  
i’d be in but with the twins being in the wedding party i have to get em there early  
and then i agreed to hang around n help maka set up the hall

 **Jax**  
Kim and I would be happy to take you up on that offer, Liz.

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR  
** hell yeah, count me and Tsu in too!!!  
an entrance WORTHY of our godly selves

 **Beretta Babe**  
niceee  
I know Crona’s going in with Marie, so otherwise I guess we just gotta ask Ox and Harvar  
I already talked to Blair about it, she’s gonna come with us too hehe

 **Tsu** **✿**  
She really is completely shameless about crashing this wedding, isn’t she?

 **patti cake**  
yyyyup :3

 **Jax**  
I can text Harvar if you’d like, Liz. He usually responds to me fairly promptly.

 **Beretta Babe**  
that’d be awesome!

 **Kilik is killin it**  
o since y’all made me think of it  
who wants to see pics of the twins in their flower girl n ring bearer outfits  
marie dropped em off last night

 **patti cake**  
MEEEEEEEE

 **Beretta Babe**  
omg me too

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Yes please!!

**Kilik is killin it**   
_[attachment: img_0624]  
[attachment: img_0625]_

**piano man**  
holy shit

 **Beretta Babe**  
OMGGGGGGGGG  
they’re so cute I’m DYINGGGGGG

 **Kilik is killin it**  
rite??

 **Maka has books to read**  
oh my goodness

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Oh my gosh! They look so sweet!!

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
I didnt even know they could be that adorable……… damn

 **Jax**  
theyasfhdfdf asdgf xx aas

 **patti cake**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Jax**  
HI I STOLE JACKIES PHONE THEY LOOK SO CUTE HOLY FUCK  
KILIK TELL THEM I LOVE THEASDSFDFX  
XZX DSFF REASAD222222222

 **piano man**  
uh  
you guys good over there?

 **Jax**  
we are now that I have my phone back.

* * *

**Maka Albarn**

**Soul**  
hey, are we like  
good?

 **Maka**  
yeah, of course  
why wouldn’t we be?

 **Soul**  
idk, I guess I just wanted to make sure Kim’s comment didn’t weird you out or anything  
bc that would be… fair

 **Maka**  
oh  
I mean, like. it did, kinda, but that’s just… Kim. being Kim.  
it’s not like it has any bearing on reality

 **Soul**  
I mean. yeah. obviously.  
I just… wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything  
I guess

 **Maka**  
it’s not your fault she likes to make dirty jokes.  
hardly anything I could hold against you, Soul.  
thank you for checking in, though. I appreciate it.

 **Soul**  
yeah, no problem.  
you’re my partner  
I just wanna make sure you’re good.

 **Maka**  
you’re sweet sometimes, y’know that?

 **Soul**  
don’t tell anyone

 **Maka**  
my lips are sealed.

* * *

**Crona Gorgon**

**Crona**  
hey, Tsubaki… i was just catching up on the chat, and, um… i wondered if i could ask you a question…

 **Tsubaki**  
Of course, Crona! What’s up?

 **Crona**  
well… normally i ask Maka when i don’t understand things… but since it seemed to upset her i thought i should try someone else…  
she and Soul seemed very offended by Kim’s question about whether Soul gives Maka any rides other than on his motorcycle… and i definitely don’t understand why… so i was hoping you could explain?

 **Tsubaki**  
…Oh.  
Um.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry this took so long! this chapter's actually been basically done for like a week but I kept being too busy and/or distracted to edit and post it, ooooops.
> 
> also: I have now drafted far enough ahead to say that this fic will most likely cap at 13 or 14 chapters! it's tough to know from my notes bc some conversations end up longer/shorter than planned, but I'm pretty sure. :)
> 
> okay, enjoy, see you sooooonnnn

**Maka Albarn**

**Maka**  
Hey, so, I was hanging out with Crona today and I found a way to sort of ask about the plans for the two of you to go to the wedding together  
And I gotta be honest… I have no IDEA what they’re thinking about it. Like, they’re obviously looking forward to it, but as to whether it’s friendly or something else… I literally cannot tell.

 **Kid**  
Damn. Well, I appreciate you trying.

 **Maka**  
I didn’t want to ask outright and risk revealing anything you might not want to make too obvious, so :/  
you might be on your own this time, Kid.

 **Kid**  
I… did this to myself, I suppose.  
I’ll have to try to feel things out as we go, then. Wish me luck, Maka.

 **Maka**  
For sure. I really hope it goes well, for both of you!  
For what it’s worth, I know Crona feels really positive about you in general  
like, they definitely trust you a lot, and they seem really grateful and flattered that you offered to spend the wedding together. it’s just hard to tell between a platonic flattered and a romantic flattered, with them, I guess

 **Kid  
** That’s good to hear, I suppose! Thank you, Maka.

 **Maka**  
also  
since I’m not sure I’ve ever actually said it before  
I do honestly think you guys would be good together.  
You know how important Crona is to me, and how I can get protective of them… but I would trust you to take good care of them. just so you know.

 **Kid  
** I’m… glad to hear that. It means a lot coming from you.

 **Maka**  
:)

* * *

**Mawwiage. Twue Wuv**

**Kilik is killin it**  
wait okay so. what is the etiquette re: commenting on the bride’s pregnancy  
bc like i kno it’s cool to ask abt it in normal conversation  
but is it like… taboo to bring up on the wedding day or

 **KID**  
Hm. It does seem like it could be a bit of a faux pas. Marie is very excited about the baby and normally loves to talk about it, but I can also easily picture her being insulted if someone brought it up at the wedding.

 **Beretta Babe**  
oh… ya I can totally imagine it  
yelling at u for like. suggesting that’s the only reason they’re getting married or something

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
it kinda is tho… isnt it?

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
well, not exactly… Stein does love her in his own way…  
i think the baby is the reason he proposed when he did, but  
i also think he would have eventually either way… that’s what i got from when he talked to me about it, at least…

 **Maka has books to read**  
yeah, I think you’re right, Crona  
I’ve seen them together often enough lately to see the way he feels about her. It may not be a conventional romance exactly, but he definitely DOES care a lot about her.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
rite. so. no one’s answering my question yet.  
bc i don’t wanna be the guy who gets flattened for bringing it up, and i also don’t wanna be the guy who gets flattened for pretending she’s NOT pregnant when she very much is and is crazy excited abt it most of the time

 **piano man**  
I feel like we need to send in a patsy to check before any of the rest of us try  
like someone disposable… just in case

 **Maka has books to read**  
oh! I volunteer my dad.  
he’s dumb enough to do it.

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
I’m starting to get the impression you have something against him.

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR** **  
**lol

 **Maka has books to read**  
suffice to say he frustrates me.  
…a lot.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
come on, Maka. he loves you a lot!

 **Maka has books to read**  
I know he’s bribing you to try and get back into my good books, Kim.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
eh, it was worth a shot.  
seriously though, I’m pretty sure he’s gonna cry if you snub him for the entire wedding day

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
his best friend is getting married… and hes single… hes gonna cry anyway

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
I COULD JUST TAKE CARE OF HIM AHEAD OF TIME  
WOULDNT THAT BE BETTER FOR EVERYONE?  
for the record… i’m not on board with this plan…

 **piano man**  
tempting, Ragnarok, but I think people will notice if the best man is missing

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
THAT TITLE IS A JOKE  
EVEN STEIN IS CALLING HIM THE WORST MAN INSTEAD  
YOU HAVE TERRIBLE TASTE IN FATHERS-IN-LAW, SOUL

 **piano man**  
okay what is WITH you people lately

* * *

**Sid Barrett**

**Sid**  
Hey, Spirit… Mira just showed me her dress for the wedding, and I wanted to tell you ahead of time to keep your hands and your eyes to yourself, because  
Well  
Dang.

 **Spirit**  
Ooooh! That good, eh?

 **Sid**  
Listen, I know Mira can take care of herself, but… well, knowing how amazing she’s going to look…  
I’m asking you now to be respectful.  
That’s just the kind of man I was.

 **Spirit**  
I’ll be honest with you, Sid  
I’m probably more afraid of her than I am of you

 **Sid**  
Oh, and you should be  
I’m not threatening you, Spirit  
I’m warning you so that SHE doesn’t kill you!

 **Spirit**  
…That does make more sense.

 **Sid**  
As exciting as it would be to see her kill someone in that dress, I don’t actually want it to be YOU.  
Besides, Marie would be furious if Mira upstaged her wedding with a murder.

* * *

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**

**Tsubaki  
** So how goes Soul’s rehearsal for the wedding? I heard him telling Black☆Star earlier that he was getting a decent handle on things, but he clearly didn’t really want to talk about it.

 **Maka**  
It’s going really well, as far as I can tell! He usually closes his door when he’s practicing, and he complains that his keyboard isn’t much good compared to the piano at the school, but everything sounds beautiful to me.  
I’m really looking forward to hearing him play with Wes. He showed me a video from a performance Wes had earlier this year and honestly, the guy lives up to his reputation.

 **Tsubaki**  
I’m glad to hear it! I’m looking forward to it too, it’s sure to be a real treat.  
Do you think Soul is nervous?

 **Maka**  
Oh, definitely  
don’t tell him I said so haha  
but it’s not that hard to tell. He really doesn’t think he measures up to his brother, which is a shame. I know even Wes thinks Soul should give himself more credit.  
I’m trying to be encouraging without making him feel, like… patronised? I know he gets weird about it if he thinks I’m trying too hard, probably because he’s self-conscious I guess  
But I really do love hearing him play, and I want him to know how much I respect and appreciate his skill. He’s honestly an amazing pianist, especially for our age

 **Tsubaki**  
He’s really lucky to have you for a partner, Maka. :) I’m sure he’s grateful for your support, even if he’s not good at expressing that.

 **Maka**  
Hah, I dunno about that honestly, but it’s nice of you to say so

 **Tsubaki**  
I’m pretty sure of it! That’s how you two always are.  
You butt heads all the time, but it’s obvious to anyone paying attention how close you really are. Both as partners and as friends. I mean, there’s no question in training or battle that the two of you trust and understand one another very deeply… but even just spending time with you both, I think everyone can tell that you care about and appreciate each other.  
Soul gets too proud sometimes to admit it, but your opinions and your faith in him are important to him. Exactly the same as the other way around, right?

 **Maka**  
Sheesh, Tsubaki! I didn’t ask you to call me out like that…  
Guess there’s no point in denying it, is there? :P

 **Tsubaki**  
I’ve been friends with you both for long enough to see what’s going on between you, even when you don’t want to admit it. ;)

* * *

**Wes Evans**

**Wes**  
Heyyyy, little brother… is there anything I should know about you and your partner?

 **Soul**  
what? no!  
where the hell are you even coming from

 **Wes**  
Well, I mean… your friends sure like to make fun. Just figured I should check…

 **Soul**  
yeah well. my friends are dicks sometimes  
it’s not like that. Maka’s my partner, of course we’re close. you have to trust your meister, and she has to trust you… it’s kinda key to the whole thing.  
plus we’re roommates. it’s hard not to get to know a person well in those circumstances

 **Wes**  
All right, all right. I was just asking.  
If it turned out there WAS something between the two of you and I didn’t know about it when I got there, I’d look like an idiot, is all.

 **Soul**  
Maka’s my best friend. that’s all

 **Wes  
** Really?  
You haven’t had a best friend since you were like… seven.

 **Soul**  
what? what does that have to do with it?

 **Wes**  
Nothing, I guess. It’s just interesting.  
I mean, it shouldn’t be that big a surprise, I guess. I can tell you have a bunch of good friends out there. It’s just that I haven’t SEEN you get close with anyone since you were a little kid.

 **Soul**  
well. I’m close with a bunch of people here. including Maka.

 **Wes**  
Ok! I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sorry.  
All I wanted to know was whether you and Maka were an item.

 **Soul**  
definitely not.

 **Wes**  
Got it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay! Parts of this chapter really fought with me. Next couple are already almost done, so barring anything unexpected, the next update ought to be quicker :) Enjoy!

**Crona Gorgon**

**Crona**  
hey Kid… are you busy on the 27th…?

 **Kid**  
I don’t have anything in particular planned. Why do you ask?

 **Crona**  
uh. well  
i didn’t realise this before, but Marie says i’m allowed to bring a plus one to the wedding rehearsal and the dinner afterwards… and um. Maka and Soul will be there but i figure they’ll be busy with Wes…  
so… i wondered if you’d want to come with me…

 **Kid**  
Oh!

 **Crona**  
i know it’s late notice… and it’s okay if you’re not interested… but since you were so nice about offering to keep me company during the actual wedding, i thought maybe you could do the same for this…  
and Maka keeps telling me not to be afraid to ask for things… so…

 **Kid**  
No, no, I’d be happy to join you! The invitation was just unexpected.  
Maka’s right! You definitely shouldn’t hesitate to ask for things, especially from the people who care about you.  
Which, you know, includes me.

 **Crona**  
ah… thank you so much!  
i think i’ll be more comfortable with you there… and Ragnarok is less mean to me with you around… which i think is good for an event like this

 **Kid**  
Is he really?  
I mean, isn’t he normally, uh… less rude, at least, to Marie than to anyone else?

 **Crona**  
yeah, i guess so… but i think he’d have trouble resisting at such a big event…  
i mean, you should have seen him when i went with Marie and Azusa-sensei to look at wedding dresses… i tried to keep him under control but he just couldn’t resist making sarcastic comments about a bunch of the dresses… Azusa-sensei had to threaten him pretty harshly to get him to shut up  
but i’ve noticed lately that he comes out less when i spend time with you…

 **Kid**  
I had no idea. I’m… glad to give you a bit of a break from him, if nothing else.  
Poor Marie, though. That can’t have been fun.

 **Crona**  
she’s getting used to him, at least… usually he doesn’t seem to get under her skin too much…  
and she’s not afraid to threaten him a bit herself… i think he’s just more afraid of Azusa-sensei  
anyway… i was planning on just giving him a lot of dessert so he’ll be quieter… but i think he’ll be easier to handle if you come along too…

 **Kid**  
Well, like I said, I’d be very happy to come with you to the rehearsal.  
I’m glad I can help you handle Ragnarok, but I also just really enjoy spending time with you.

 **Crona**  
i like spending time with you too… :)  
thank you, Kid

 **Kid**  
It’s nothing you have to thank me for, honestly! In fact, I should be thanking YOU for the invitation.

 **Crona**  
well… either way… i’m glad you’re coming with me

* * *

**Maka Albarn**

**Kid**  
Maka. I know we talked about this just a couple days ago, but.  
Help.  
Again.

 **Maka**  
What? What now??

 **Kid**  
Crona asked me to accompany them to the wedding rehearsal.  
And I STILL can’t get a read on the situation.

 **Maka**  
Ooh, that’s interesting.  
well, Soul and I will be there too, so I can like… tell you what it looks like from the outside? hah  
besides that I don’t know what to offer you

 **Kid**  
Why is this so DIFFICULT?

 **Maka**  
oh. well that’s no big mystery.  
it’s difficult because you’re a neurotic wreck who uses extreme formality to hide his nerves, and Crona has absolutely no frame of reference for romance or dating, not to mention virtually no ability to read your actions for their underlying motivations.

 **Kid**  
…You’re feeling direct today.

 **Maka**  
Shit, sorry. Yeah.  
Wes arrives in town tomorrow and I’ve spent all day kicking Soul’s ass because he’s being whiny about it.  
it takes a very specific attitude, and it can be kinda hard to switch off

 **Kid**  
I can see the utility of that. Liz and Patti require a firm hand at times, too.  
Lord. I’ll have to talk to them about… all this.  
The last thing I need is them accidentally terrorizing Crona.

 **Maka**  
yeah, that might not be a bad idea. Their teasing can be a bit much for Crona at the best of times.  
anyway. this wedding rehearsal business is an interesting development. It could bode well for you? but I can’t say for sure.

 **Kid**  
Here’s hoping, I suppose.  
I appreciate your support, at any rate… I don’t think there’s anyone else I can talk to about this without being teased mercilessly.

 **Maka**  
Yeah, some of our friends have been… rather rude, of late.

 **Kid**  
I’ve noticed.  
…For the record, Kim isn’t the only one who’s been making insinuations about you and Soul.

 **Maka**  
What? Who else??

 **Kid**  
I’ve already said too much.  
But you can figure it out, I think. **  
**

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Soul**  
ughhhh do I have to do this

 **Maka**  
yes

 **Soul**  
this sucks  
idek what to say to him

 **Maka**  
too bad! you made a deal, now you have to see it through.

 **Soul**  
you make it sound so reasonable

 **Maka**  
:)

 **Soul**  
I think I see him… I’ll ttyl

 **Maka**  
good luck! Have a nice visit

 **Soul**  
unlikely, but thanks I guess

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Soul**  
that was the longest lunch of my LIFE

 **Maka**  
But you survived, didn’t you?

 **Soul**  
physically, I guess  
spiritually… debatable

 **Maka**  
you are SUCH a baby.

 **Soul**  
hey. hey. I’m supportive when you bitch about your dad, aren’t I?  
a little sympathy is all I ask.

 **Maka**  
I’ll think about it.  
have you left the restaurant yet?

 **Soul**  
yeah, we’re waiting for the bus. we’ll be at the school in… half an hour-ish?  
honestly, this whole thing has been… weird. and like, not even exactly the kind of weird I expected?

 **Maka**  
How so?

 **Soul**  
I mean… I edged around it for a bit, but I ended up telling him a lot about all the kishin stuff and everything… at least, like, a version of it  
it was hard not to, I guess. it’s such a huge part of our lives the last while… plus, like, it’s not like he didn’t KNOW some serious shit had gone down. he doesn’t live under a rock.  
and he was… surprisingly calm about it. thoughtful even. I kinda figured if he somehow didn’t freak out completely, he’d do that weird kinda patronising ‘proud big brother’ thing  
but he didn’t

 **Maka**  
Hm. That is interesting  
maybe the time apart has shifted some of how he thinks about you?

 **Soul**  
no clue tbh  
but he let me talk, he listened and nodded and took it all in, and then he carried on with the conversation  
like, he asked me more about you and my other friends… talked about what the family’s been up to… just kinda kept rolling, like it wasn’t that big a deal  
or like I was just talking about pretty normal school stuff

 **Maka**  
I hope that means he’s taking it well, and not like… just gonna freak out later

 **Soul**  
ugh, yeah, same  
guess we’ll find out

 **Maka**  
Yeah, I suppose we will.  
On a different note entirely, I can’t wait for you guys to get here  
Marie is like… manic rn. I feel like you’ll be able to distract her from the decorations long enough for Azusa and me to get something done?

 **Soul**  
Pfft, no guarantees

* * *

**Dumbasses Want More Action**

**Tsu** **✿  
** Soul, wasn’t your lunch with Wes today? How’d it go?

 **piano man**  
oh, yeah  
we’re actually on the bus rn headed to the school so he can see the venue  
it went… uh, better than expected?

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Aw, I’m so glad to hear that!

 **piano man**  
like don’t get me wrong it was still weird and he’s still annoying lol  
but it could have been a lot worse, I guess

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
i’m glad too, Soul  
i know you weren’t feeling good about it before, so better than expected sounds like a good thing…

 **patti cake**  
hell ya  
hi5 for cool big sibs!!! o3o

 **piano man**  
‘cool’ is a stretch imo

 **tanuki grl $$**  
hmmmmm  
maybe I’ll just… happen to be on campus and run into you 8)  
get a head start on some of those baby-Soul stories I was promised…

 **piano man**  
absolutely not

 **Maka has books to read**  
Kim, if you show up, you’re being put to work  
and Marie is absolutely losing her mind so I don’t think you want that  
Soul, what’s your ETA?

 **piano man**  
uhhh like 8 minutes

 **Kilik is killin it**  
o shit, is it like, a bridezilla situation over there

 **Maka has books to read**  
not exactly? She’s not being mean or anything  
just. Uh. high energy. she’s all over the place and can’t leave anyone alone to do their job  
I thinnnnk she just wants to be helpful but it’s a bit more just… chaotic  
I’m actually hiding out in the bathroom just to take a breather rn

 **Beretta Babe**  
lmao oh jeez

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
yeah… she’s been like that at home, too…  
I THINK STEIN DRUGGED HER TO GET HER TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT  
I SWEAR I SAW HIM PUT SOMETHING IN HER DRINK

 **KID**  
That’s… a little bit worrying.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
lollll

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
NO IT WAS JUSTIFIED  
i’m not sure if he’s right but… she did fall asleep pretty suddenly…

 **Maka has books to read**  
Soul, seriously, I need you and Wes to get here and distract her.  
She is too pregnant to be ten feet up a ladder right now  
and yet… one guess where she is

 **piano man**  
wtf do you want me to do, hijack the bus  
we’re almost there

* * *

**Liz Thompson, Patti Thompson**

**Kid**  
All right, you two, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.  
Crona and I are planning to stick together for the wedding, so that I can help them feel more comfortable, and now they’ve asked me to accompany them to the rehearsal as well.  
And I need to lay down some ground rules so that you two don’t completely overwhelm them.

 **Liz**  
OMGGG I KNEW ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Patti**  
!!!

 **Kid**  
You didn’t know anything, Liz. It’s not like that.

 **Liz**  
BULLSHIT  
I CALL BULLSHIT!

 **Kid**  
Liz. Language.  
This is exactly the kind of thing I wanted to address.  
If you try to turn this into something it’s not, you’ll make Crona uncomfortable.

 **Patti**  
lolololol  
dw kid well b nice u3u

 **Kid**  
No, sorry, I can’t just take that on faith.  
There have to be some defined boundaries in place.   
There will be no insinuations, no veiled suggestions, no sly implications… Death forbid, NO innuendos.

 **Liz**  
Kid ur honestly RIDICULOUS

 **Kid**  
The two of you tend to hang around me less at a party, but still, I feel I should remind you that Crona needs their space. And I’ll stick with them before you.

 **Patti**  
ofc u will c:

 **Liz**  
fine. fiiiiiine. we’ll give u ur ~privacy~ on this ~not a date~  
I mean, we certainly wouldn’t want to be ur ~third wheels~

 **Kid**  
I’m serious! I don’t want you to turn this into a big thing.  
You know Crona has a low threshold for your teasing, and this is already going to be an emotional evening for them. My priority will be to look out for their comfort and wellbeing.  
So none of your antics. No making fun. I know it’s usually aimed at me, but I don’t want them feeling self-conscious or embarrassed just by proxy.

 **Liz**  
ofc Kid :) why would we make fun of u when ur just hanging out :) w a friend :) just one friend and not the rest of them :) platonically :)  
at a wedding :)  
in a normal way :)  
like normal ppl do :)

 **Patti**  
lmaoooo

 **Kid**  
…Elizabeth.  
Patricia.  
What the hell does it take to get through to you two?

 **Patti**  
LOLOL

 **Liz**  
oh fuck u

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Maka**  
You guys good? I can try to organise a rescue if she’s too much rn

 **Soul**  
nah I think Wes is actually kinda enjoying this  
I can see what you meant earlier though  
I’ve never seen Marie like this hah

 **Maka**  
I know! she hasn’t even had any coffee!!  
Thank you though. we’re getting things done much faster now that you guys are distracting her

 **Soul**  
np honestly… I don’t even really have to do anything here  
I don’t think I’ve spoken since I introduced them

 **Maka**  
I mean… I wouldn’t say no to another set of hands moving these tables, if you’re bored…

 **Soul**  
pffft  
gimme a minute, I’ll see if I can duck away without them noticing

* * *

**Kilik Rung**

**Liz**  
hey so Kid finally outright admitted he and Crona are going to the wedding together  
he won’t call it a date but it’s for sure a date lol

 **Kilik**  
hell yeahhhhhh  
i knew he’d figure it out

 **Liz**  
lmfao now we just gotta see if it actually like, works  
can’t u just imagine them doing this for ages w/o ever calling it a date or anything

 **Kilik**  
god. ur right  
here’s fuckin hoping i guess lmao


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) I updated the fic's info to show a total length of 15 chapters, since I'm now like... 99% sure that's how it'll work out. but technically that could change so don't hold me to it lol.  
> b) Wes Evans is a social butterfly but he's also a complete dork and nothing you say can convince me otherwise

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Soul**  
so remind me why we had to bring him to this thing…

 **Maka**  
you know the answer to that, Soul. It’s standard practice to invite out-of-town guests to the rehearsal, especially if there aren’t many of them. it’s so they get more out of the trip

 **Soul**  
only Marie would make a performer into a *guest*  
like. you can understand why I think it’s weird that she invited him for the entire wedding, right?

 **Maka**  
I mean… yeah, but it was also pretty cool of her imo. part of it was because she wanted to give you an excuse to spend time with him. she didn’t know you’d be so reluctant! it was a sweet gesture

 **Soul**  
yeah, yeah. still weird.

 **Maka  
** …I’ll admit, I can see why he tires you out. he’s a hell of a people person  
I’m impressed, honestly  
he didn’t even really need us here to introduce him, did he?

 **Soul**  
not even a little bit  
I told you, didn’t I

 **Maka**  
he’s like if you were charming and extroverted  
and confident in just being handsome and fun  
instead of developing a complex about Being Cool

 **Soul**  
gee. thanks.

 **Maka**  
I mean, I still like you better, for the record.  
Wes just handles himself really well.  
basically the only major difference between the two of you, at least on the face, is attitude. you could be a LOT like him if not for that

 **Soul**  
ugh, that’s the last thing I want

 **Soul**  
hold up. a minute ago.  
‘confident in just being handsome and fun’  
does that mean you think I AM handsome and fun

 **Soul**  
Maka??  
you can’t just avoid answering me. we live together.  
this is important info. if you’re calling me handsome I need confirmation so I can hold it over your head forever

 **Maka**  
brb

 **Soul**  
what? where are you going, woman?  
oh

* * *

**Death the Kid**

**Kid**  
Maka help  
Marie just told Crona they’re going to be a great big sibling for the baby and now Crona is  
Crying  
Help what do I do help

 **Maka**  
keep it together  
I’m omw  
hug them!!

 **Kid**  
Really?  
I  
Okay

* * *

**Wes Evans**

**Wes**  
Hey buddy is your friend, like  
Ok?  
They’re just… sobbing.

 **Soul  
** yeah I see that thanks  
don’t stare, it’s rude

 **Wes**  
I’m not staring!

 **Soul**  
Maka and Kid are with them, so I think it’ll be okay  
it doesn’t look like a panic attack so I’m guessing they’re just overwhelmed  
this wedding is kind of… emotional for them

 **Wes**  
Crona is the one you told me Maka rescued from a witch, right?

 **Soul**  
yeah, though I may have… glossed over the details  
the short version is that they’ve been through the ringer, and this is the first place they’ve ever been like… safe, and cared for. Marie and Stein have been a big part of that, especially Marie. they’ve become sort of like surrogate parents for Crona in the last few months  
so this whole wedding thing’s gotta be a lot for them to process

 **Wes**  
Should you be over there too…?

 **Soul**  
Maka’s the person Crona is closest to and trusts the most, and after her Kid is probably a close runner-up. I get along with them fine but it’s nowhere near the same  
and too many people would probably make things worse, not better

 **Wes**  
All right. As long as they’re going to be ok, I guess.  
Can you pass the mashed potatoes?

 **Soul**  
you’re sitting right next to me, dumbass. you could ask out loud

 **Wes**  
Yeah, but I started texting you to be tactful, and then I forgot I could just switch back.

 **Soul**  
oh my god

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Soul**  
is Crona okay?

 **Maka**  
they will be. Kid’s taking them for a walk

 **Soul**  
and you’re… not going with them?

 **Maka**  
no, I think just one person is plenty for them right now.

 **Soul**  
a few months ago you wouldn’t have let anyone else do it, though  
are you… playing wingman?? for Kid?

 **Maka**  
I mean  
not… exclusively?  
I also think Kid is very understanding and a good listener and generally a good person to keep Crona company right now, romance aside…

 **Soul**  
holy shit. I never thought I’d see the day  
Maka the man-hater, a wingman…

 **Maka**  
hey!  
I don’t hate all men, despite what I may sometimes claim…  
and you know as well as I do that Kid would treat Crona with all the respect and care in the world. he already does, just as a friend!

 **Soul**  
yeah, that’s true. he’s a total softie wherever Crona is involved

 **Maka**  
he really, really likes them. it’s sweet. And honestly idk about Crona’s feelings but… I think they’d be a good pair, if it worked out.

 **Soul**  
you’re probably right

 **Maka**  
I’m ALWAYS right  
did you just kick me??

 **Soul**  
why would I do something like that!

* * *

**please help me get Maka to talk to me**

**Maka’s Papa** **♡**  
how do I get Maka to pay attention to me? :(  
we’re at the rehearsal dinner and I even got Azusa to seat her next to me instead of Soul but she’s barely spoken a word to me…  
Soul and his brother are right across the table from us so she’s spent the whole time talking to him anyway…

 **tanuki grl $$**  
I mean………… not looking at your phone during the meal would be a good start probably

 **Maka’s Papa** **♡**  
I’m only doing it because she is!!  
I tried to peek and I think she’s texting Soul under the table as well as talking to him normally??

 **Tsu** **✿  
** That’s probably… also not helping your case any, Mr. Albarn. I don’t think Maka would appreciate you sneaking glances at her phone…

 **Maka’s Papa** **♡**  
what else am I supposed to do!! she won’t even acknowledge me!!!

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
Spirit if she catches you looking at her phone over her shoulder shell probably chop you  
like. hard  
Im speaking from experience

 **Maka’s Papa** **♡**  
none of you are helping me!!!

 **Kilik is killin it**  
idk what u want from us man… u never rly take our advice anyway  
u usually just tell us it won’t work and then keep doin whatever ur doin

 **Beretta Babe**  
have you ever tried like… having a normal conversation with her?  
ask her what she’s reading lately or something, that usually works…

 **Maka’s Papa** **♡  
** maybe if she’d look up from her stupid scythe for a minute I could try that :(  
I think I liked it better when they didn’t get along…

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
you usually yelled at him for not liking your perfect daughter… make up your mind dude

* * *

**Kilik Rung**

**Kilik**  
lol so u saw spirit’s chat  
talkin bout how maka’s only talked to soul the whole rehearsal

 **Kim**  
oh, I saw it all right, lmfao

 **Kilik**  
so like, they’re def in love rite?  
like it’s just getting more n more obvious

 **Kim**  
yeah I mean. we knewwww  
when are they finally gonna make out, though? like. it’s basically inevitable at this point…

 **Kilik**  
lol who knows  
they’re kinda draggin their feet  
u think they’ll kiss before kid n crona do?

 **Kim**  
omg  
Kid and Crona are less proud/stubborn about it but… also way shyer  
like I can just imagine them being too nervous to do it for months…

 **Kilik**  
lmaoo yeah exactly!  
but maka n soul are both p damn obstinate  
u ever watch em have a fight? they look like they wanna tear each other’s clothes off but also neither of them will ever budge til the other does first

 **Kim**  
can you imagine… potentially YEARS of built-up sexual tension… terrifying  
that said, I truly think Soul will buckle first

 **Kilik**  
yeah, prolly  
he fronts but we all know maka makes him mushy

 **Kim**  
understatement of the year

* * *

**Death the Kid**

**Maka**  
You guys doing okay?

 **Kid**  
Yes, Maka, thank you. I think Crona’s feeling a lot better.  
We’ll probably be back in 15 or 20 minutes.

 **Maka**  
Oh, thank goodness.

 **Kid**  
Thanks again for your help. I probably wouldn’t have known how to handle this without your guidance.

 **Maka**  
You’re welcome. but I think you would’ve figured it out  
your instincts with Crona are usually really good, you just don’t trust them

 **Kid**  
Well, regardless… I still appreciate it.  
Even if all you’re doing is affirming my instincts, it’s reassuring. You know how often I second-guess myself in these circumstances.

 **Maka**  
Yeah, I do. I hope this means you’ll learn to trust yourself though! :)  
In the meantime, I’m happy to help. and I’m glad that you seem to be so good at making Crona feel better.

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Soul**  
your dad has been staring daggers at me for the last ten minutes

 **Maka**  
I know. Ignore him

 **Soul**  
what did I even DO this time?

 **Maka**  
probably nothing  
if I had to guess, I’d say he’s pissed that I’m talking to you and not him  
not that he’s made any meaningful attempts to start a conversation with me himself…

 **Soul**  
why do I feel like he’s gonna kill me one day

 **Maka**  
because he deliberately makes any guy I spend time with feel acutely threatened… you know that  
but please allow me to remind you that he’s all bark and no bite without a good meister  
we can take him, easy

 **Soul**  
so you’re on my side, then?

 **Maka**  
obviously!  
cool guys don’t cheat, remember? Which means you have a leg up on my dad any day ;)

 **Soul**  
can I get that in writing?

 **Maka**  
what, you want a little piece of paper that says ‘Soul Evans is handsome and also a better person than my father. Signed, Maka Albarn, xoxo’?  
because you’ll never get it :)

 **Soul**  
AHAH  
SO YOU DO THINK I’M HANDSOME

 **Maka**  
that’s not what I said. I just acknowledged that you asked me to say so…

 **Soul**  
no, I asked you to CONFIRM that that was what you’d ALREADY said

 **Maka  
** either way, a text message will never stand up in court :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wedding day has arrived...! eyes emoji
> 
> I cut this chapter in half and added a couple extra scenes (conversations?) at the last minute so I haven't edited it my usual 600 times but I'm pretty sure it's fine
> 
> also, I think this chapter has more dialogue from Harvar _and_ from Jackie than either of them get in the rest of the fic put together. definitely for Harvar. I humbly apologise to the Harvar and/or Jackie stans out there

**Dumbasses Want More Action**

**Beretta Babe**  
OKAY I JUST SAW WES IN THE HALL ON MY WAY BACK FROM THE BATHROOM AND HE’S HOT #CONFIRMED  
@ **PIANO MAN** GIMME SOME INFO WHAT’S HE INTO WHAT’S HIS TYPE

 **piano man**  
oh my god I am so not doing this with you  
christ

 **Kilik is killin it**  
lmaoooooo  
dw liz i’ll be ur wingman  
gas u up to him n everything

 **Maka has books to read**  
pfffft Liz don’t you at least wanna talk to the guy first

 **Beretta Babe**  
well I’m not just gonna GO IN UNPREPARED, MAKA

 **tanuki grl $$**  
ooooh wait what’s the thing from that movie  
uh  
BEND AND SNAP  
do that, Liz. it’ll work  
100% witch guaranteed

 **Kilik is killin it**  
o tru  
what man can resist a good ass?

 **piano man**  
I hate this

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
ngl thatd prolly work on me  
if Tsubaki did it I mean  
sry Liz noah fence

 **Beretta Babe**  
u get a pass bc it’s cute how much u love Tsubaki

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR**  
nice

 **Kilik is killin it**  
o also  
laugh at all his jokes  
men love to be funny. this is just facts

 **Tsu** **✿** **  
**Aw, Liz! Just be yourself :) You’re beautiful and so much fun, so of course he’ll love you!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
smh that’s some generic-ass advice Kilik c’mon  
oh but!! Liz your legs look AMAZING in that dress so anything that draws attention to them is a good idea

 **Kilik is killin it**  
wow, so sorry for tryin to cover the bases, kim  
didn’t realise there was an expert in the room  
liz, compliment his music, he’ll dig that

 **KID**  
Liz, you know you’re not allowed to bring guests back to the house without my father’s permission…

 **piano man**  
JESUS

 **Beretta Babe**  
don’t JINX me, Kid

 **oxfrd**  
Liz, it’s a wedding, so love will already be in the air… You’ll succeed if you put your mind to it. I believe in you!!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
wait has anyone seen Blair? I might be able to get her to help me whip up a lil love potion you can sneak into his dinner if you want, Liz

 **piano man**  
ABSOLUTELY NOT

* * *

**Mawwiage. Twue Wuv**

**tanuki grl $$**  
okay everyone we are t-minus ten minutes and counting before this shit gets underway  
place your bets: will Spirit Albarn cry more during the ceremony for his best frienemy’s wedding, or during the reception when Maka refuses to dance with him?  
I, of course, will be your bookie for the evening, starting the pot at $25 on Maka.

 **Maka has books to read**  
am I allowed to bet or

 **tanuki grl $$**  
hmm… I guess you COULD try to throw the odds  
so I’m thinking it’s safer to say no

 **oxfrd**  
She DEFINITELY could. If she decided to shock us all and actually ACCEPT a dance with him, the pot would be hers.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
this is Maka we’re talking about, though…  
p sure she’s less likely to accept a dance than to just, like, reject him a lot more brutally than usual, so he’d cry even harder

 **Maka has books to read**  
how cruel do you think I am, exactly?

 **tanuki grl $$**  
are you telling me I’m wrong?

 **Maka has books to read**  
…………………………no

 **piano man**  
yeah I was gonna say  
anyway Kim I’ll put 20 on Maka

 **tanuki grl $$**  
excellent! come on, who else?

 **BLACK** **☆** **STAR  
** Ill match that  
nothin makes Spirit cry more than Maka

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
PUT US DOWN FOR 30 ON THE CEREMONY

 **Kilik is killin it**  
ragnarok u don’t even have any money

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
…actually… i agree with him  
go ahead and make that our bet

 **Beretta Babe**  
WOAHH

 **tanuki grl $$**  
AN UNEXPECTED GAMBLE!!

 **Tsu** **✿**  
That’s unlike you, Crona! You must be feeling brave today!! :)

 **Crona // if it’s all caps it’s Ragnarok**  
NONE OF YOU HAVE HAD TO SIT AT THE LAB AND LISTEN TO SPIRIT WHILE HES BEEN HELPING STEIN PREPARE  
I DIDNT KNOW A HUMAN BEING COULD CRY THAT MUCH  
HES WORSE THAN CRONA **  
**…it’s true

 **Jax**  
You know what? That’s compelling. Kim, I’ll put $15 on the ceremony.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
oh I am LOVING this

 **Kilik is killin it**  
i love that y’all are feelin that but it’s still hard to believe  
i got 30 on maka

 **Maka has books to read**  
I really don’t know how I feel about this.

 **piano man**  
sorry Maka. but, y’know… it’s hard to resist

 **KID**  
This whole thing is absurd, but… I’m going to trust Crona’s instinct. Put $60 down on the ceremony from me, Kim.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
DEATH THE KID SWEETENS THE POT!!  
Ox? Thompsons? Tsubaki, maybe? who else has money to burn? >:)

 **oxfrd**  
I… don’t think I can actually bet on this in good conscience. Sorry, Kim.  
I’m very curious to see how it turns out, though.

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
Am I allowed in on this?

 **tanuki grl $$**  
absoLUTEly my good sir

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
Awesome. I’m gonna trust my little brother’s instincts and put, uh… $32 on Maka.  
Because that’s what I’ve got in my wallet.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
love it. gotta respect a man who goes all in.

 **patti cake**  
hmmmmmmm i only have 7 bucks but  
ill bet on maka!!!!  
hehe

 **Beretta Babe**  
Maka seems like the safe bet but… hell. put my 15 on the ceremony  
feel like takin a lil risk tn ;)

 **tanuki grl $$**  
beauty! Tsubaki, are you getting in on this? Anyone heard from Harvar?

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Oh gosh… Maka, will you be insulted…?

 **Maka has books to read**  
I mean, I hardly think it makes a difference, at this point.  
go ahead, Tsubaki.

 **Tsu** **✿**  
Well, if you’re sure… Kim, I’ll bet $10 on Maka.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
lovely.

 **Jax**  
For the record: Blair just curled up in my lap and asked to place a bet for $40 on Maka.

 **Kilik is killin it**  
lmaoooo ofc

 **oxfrd**  
Harvar says he’ll abstain as well.

 **tanuki grl $$**  
alright! then I declare betting officially CLOSED  
we conclude with the pot at $304, with the gamblers favouring Maka at 23 to 15  
if Spirit cries more during the ceremony, payout will be $76 per better  
if he cries more at Maka’s rejection, it’s $38 per better

 **Go Wes, Young Man**  
You sure did that math quickly!

 **tanuki grl $$**  
you’d have no reason to know this about me, Wes, but I don’t kid around when there’s money on the line

 **piano man**  
she’s basically our unofficial bookie at school  
we’re lucky she’s in on the pool this time actually  
usually she stays out of the action and takes a cut

 **Kilik is killin it**  
speakin of, Kim, are u stickin with just the pool tn or would u be open to a lil side action?

 **tanuki grl $$**  
oh Kilik, you know I’m ALWAYS willing to hear you out

 **Kilik is killin it**  
kk i’m gonna text u in a bit  
think things are abt to get started tho

 **Maka has books to read**  
yeah, phones away, everyone!

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn, Kim Diehl**

**Kilik**  
did y’all SEE kid n crona during the ceremony  
crona started crying n kid pulled a goddamn hankie outta his pocket  
what kind of asshole

 **Kim**  
right??? who even gave them the right to be so weirdly and wholesomely adorable

 **Soul**  
I think that was actually what got Maka teary-eyed, rather than anything in the wedding itself…

 **Maka**  
so what if it did!!  
it was CUTE

 **Kilik**  
it was stupid cute  
what happened to the kid from like two days ago who was still tellin me it ~wasn’t like that~

 **Soul**  
the rehearsal happened lmao  
Crona started crying there too and Maka got all sly and let Kid take care of ‘em

 **Maka**  
I wasn’t being SLY  
like I told you then, Kid’s a good listener and really does make Crona feel better  
he just needed a little encouragement to trust his instincts more

 **Kim**  
omg. Maka this is a new side of you  
I LOVE it

 **Kilik**  
o fuck yeah, maka  
if enough of us wingman em they’re sure to get SOMEWHERE, right?  
like i kno they’re clueless but…

 **Maka**  
I don’t wanna jinx it but… I have a good feeling about them tonight, tbh.

 **Soul**  
yeah same honestly  
as much as Kid panics abt taking it slow I definitely get the vibe that they’ve been closer lately  
also I was standing with Crona earlier when Kid arrived and they got all flustered when he told them how nice they looked. but not in like the usual way? idk, it felt different

 **Kim**  
yesssss  
I’m so rooting for them

* * *

**Harvar D Éclair**

**Jackie**  
Is Ox… going to be okay?  
He looks like he’s having a tough time.

 **Harvar**  
He’ll recover.  
The ceremony left him pretty emotional, but he’s managing. I think eating is helping him calm down.

 **Jackie**  
…I don’t want to question your judgement, but there are tears literally streaming down his face.

 **Harvar**  
Oh, that. That’s just because he accidentally grabbed the hottest wings at the buffet.   
He’ll be fine.

 **Jackie**  
Oh my god.

 **Harvar**  
While we’re talking, though, I feel like I should probably mention something. I know you and Kim have been trying not to make a big deal of your relationship, and that’s part of why Kim hasn’t really been direct with Ox about it, but he’s really not picking up on what’s going on.  
He saw her kiss you at the end of the ceremony earlier, and it doesn’t seem to have occurred to him that it was anything other than a platonic gesture.  
I know you told me not to talk to him about it, but it’s reaching the point that I really don’t think he’s ever going to work it out on his own. The two of you may want to consider how you’d prefer to approach that problem.

 **Jackie**  
Jeez. He really can be dense, for a guy who’s so smart and so perceptive most of the time…  
I mean, I didn’t mean to FORBID you from talking to him about it, I just didn’t want to make it your problem. We really thought he’d figure it out after a while. I guess I’ll ask Kim what she thinks.

 **Harvar**  
I’m willing to break the news to him if you decide it’s easier. It might cause less of a scene that way, and possibly save what little dignity he still has when it comes to Kim…

 **Jackie**  
We’ll talk about it and let you know, I suppose. I can’t say I relish the thought of talking to him about it ourselves, but it’s more up to Kim than it is to me, really.  
We both appreciate your efforts to rein him in a bit, Harvar. And thanks for the heads up.

 **Harvar**  
You’re welcome. I’m just trying to prevent anything too dramatic, at this point. Better for everyone to deal with this directly.

 **Jackie**  
You’re right, of course. Ever the practical thinker.

 **Harvar**  
Well, someone has to be, in this crowd…

* * *

**Crona Gorgon**

**Maka**  
Hey, how’re you holding up? I can barely even see you from all the way over here!

 **Crona**  
yeah… it turns out wedding seating plans are really challenging…  
i’m pretty good, though… :)  
AND THE FOOD IS GREAT

 **Maka**  
I’m really glad to hear it! Nice to know even Ragnarok is enjoying himself, haha  
I know we’ll be able to talk after dinner but I just wanted to check in, since I didn’t get a chance to speak to you between the ceremony and now

 **Crona**  
i appreciate that, Maka :)  
Ragnarok is behaving pretty well, and Kid’s really helped me stay calm  
i got overwhelmed a couple times earlier but he’s taken care of me… :)  
he even stayed nearby while we were taking photos so he could help me not get too self-conscious about it…

 **Maka**  
oh, that’s great! I wondered where he’d gotten to

 **Crona**  
he had to turn around and look the other way, because otherwise he kept wanting to make the picture setup more symmetrical… and the photographer started getting mad at him…

 **Maka**  
oh my god  
yeah, that’s Kid for you, I guess

 **Crona**  
but i thought it was really sweet that he wanted to help me out… enough to calm down and turn away, instead of leaving or getting too wound up…  
he even went and found snacks to bribe Ragnarok so he wouldn’t ruin the photos

 **Maka**  
you’re right, actually, that’s pretty impressive. Kid doesn’t always have that kind of self-control!  
he cares a lot about you, Crona :)

 **Crona**  
… :)  
he’s been extra nice to me lately… it makes me smile a lot  
it’s good to have someone who cares so much…

 **Maka**  
I’m so, so happy to hear that  
you deserve it <3


End file.
